


Of happy feels and survival

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Naruto Setting, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bad Jokes, Blind Date, Blindness, Body Worship, Breeding, Cheating, Choking, Comfort/Angst, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Play, Drabbles, EXTRA T H I C C, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kakashi's dad is a dork, Kinky, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi-Era, Multicultural, Native American Reader, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sexual Content, Sharing a Body, Size Kink, Stupidity, Teasing, They'll be the older versions with the kids usually or teens, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, Yandere, ajakakJka I'm sorry, because i cant fucking handle reality, body switch, characters that probably aren't popular included because I like them, coughs, haha nope, its time to STOP, male!reader, thick reader, who will be subjected to that omg yes, ♡ for the filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I want all the babies to be alive and happy.</p><p>Requests are welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outlandish Favors (Shisui)

"Listen...I have no friends and you're the only person I know at the office. My sister wants to go on a double date and if I have no date, well then I'll look like a loser. So, how about helping--"

 

The boy interrupts. "I gave you my number for paperwork related reasons and it's past two in the morning." His rubs his eyes, and continues on groggily. "This is insane, y/n." 

 

"Pleasssse!" You beg, knowing in your mind he won't refuse. Who to thought the only person you'd be able to depend on would be someone you hardly hang out with from your job. "I'll pay for the food too! Hell, I'll even throw in a kiss when you walk me to my door." You did like the guy afterall. It's like killing two birds with one stone: one up your sister with a hot date and possibly acquire hot boyfriend.

 

Shisui sighs. Honestly, its not like he has anything to do Saturday night. His bestfriend is away on a family vacation and he himself doesn't have many friends either, which is a product of his busy lifestyle. "Sure, y/n. When...what time?" He smiles, tiredly when he hears your happy laugh over the phone. How could anyone be this perky at such a late hour?

 

"Okay! Four o'clock, sharp! And be sharp!"

 

"Alright, I'll bring every knife I have." He chuckles after he hears a startled retort. "Eh, sorry. Tired. I'll look my best."

 

"I hope your best is 'dropping panties' level, Shisui."

 

The Uchiha blushes. "Good night, y/n..."


	2. Bone Zone (Kimimaro)

Your boyfriend was currently taking you to the--

 

You pull away from Kimimaro, he opens his eyes curious as to why you stopped kissing him. "Bone zone.." You mutter.

 

It takes him a second. "What?"

 

"You're taking me to the bone zone! Get it?"

 

The man above you scowls. His bone was currently very hard and you were post-poning the process. "Are you serious?... _Y/n_." He hasn't seen you all week and now that you both have a moment alone, you're making stupid jokes. 

 

"Clever, right?"

 

His silence is all the answer you need. 

 

"I guess you don't want to get deboned."

 

He furrows his brows at you. That was awful, sorta morbid, and made no sense. "Please, don't talk." He says, exasperated. When moments like this arise, he doesn't understand why he likes you so much.


	3. Halloween Party (Muu | The Second Tsuhikage)

"Mu, I thought you were going to dress as the purple teletubby with me!" You cross your arms as the man experimentally flexes his fingers, wrapped in bandages like the rest of his body.

 

The man simply shrugs. "Grown men don't wear such things. I will not be seen as a....purple alien mutant." He makes his way to the door. "I can't have Gengetsu seeing me in that. I'll never hear the end of it." Surely a fight to the death between the two rivals would ensue if the blonde had something smart to say. Atleast mummies weren't lame.

 

You sighed and took off the red teletubby head from off your body and threw it to the floor. "Then I guess I'll have to wear the sex kitten costume..." It's your turn to shrug. 

 

Immediately Mu freezes, door knob stopped mid-turn and turns his head to scold you properly. Although his mouth is covered you can tell hes scowling from the look in his eyes. "No. What happens in the bedroom, stays there. Are you trying to put me in the grave early, woman? That's even worse." That loser lacking in manly facial hair would definitely bother you just to get a rise out of him.

 

"...There's nothing else." Why was he being so picky? If you weren't there in twenty minutes then all the good food and candy would be gone. Early bird catches the worm and Choji was a fucking huge bird.

 

"Then I guess we aren't going."

 

You glared at him. He obviously didn't mind getting out of it. "We're going."

 

He rolled his eyes. "There's nothing else for you to wear. Let's just stay home and watch something." He reasons but furrows his brows when he sees you give him _the look_.

 

"Yeah. You'll just want to watch discovery channel and for the 17th time we'll watch the Creation of Rock Formations..." You close your eyes and cringe. "You're such a fucking nerd, Mu."

 

You don't see the heated glare he gives you as you shiver is anguish. "It wouldn't hurt you to be alittle cultured once in awhile."

 

"It's just rocks..."

 

"Whatever. We'll be late if you're going to continue bickering at me. Let's just stay home and...watch that uncultured show you like so much."

 

There was no way in hell you were staying home tonight. You ignored him and brainstormed, thinking about makeshift costumes. You think of something while looking at Mu. "...What?"

 

You clap your fluffy teletubby hands together. "I can be Mummy Cleopatra!" You announce, very happy at the thought of the costume. The man in front of you is quiet for a moment, probably trying to think up an excuse to deter you once again. You hold back a smirk and frown alittle. "I'll have to be naked and I'll need some help wrapping my body in that gauze...and then you'll have to take it off me when we get back." You fake a sigh. "It'll be pretty late too when we get back. I don't want to give you all that work."

 

Mu's plain expression quickly changed to one of enlightenment and interest from what his widened eyes told. "What kind of man would I be if I couldn't assist you with such a simple task." He says walking over and gently taking your hand, before leading you to the bathroom to wrap you in gauze.


	4. 7 Minutes in Heaven (Madara) ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> That means porn in sign language

Mei happily came over to you with a strange hat that she brought back on her most recent vacation from Tokyo, Japan: a Mizukage hat. It was weird but cool. "Close your eyes and pick something! Perhaps you'll meet your true love this way..." She sighed dreamily and was most likely thinking of herself.

 

You did as she said, closing your eyes and put a hand in the hat to wander until your fingers were ensnared with the cold tinge of small metal beads. You pull it out while opening your eyes to see its a plain, sliver necklace. You hold it up and call out, "Who's is this?"

 

"It belongs to me." A familiar deep and sinister voice announces.

 

You turn your head to see the long, raven haired elder of the Uchihas who graced the party with their arrival earlier and surprisingly still current presence. Almost immediately you feel the nervous churn of your stomach. His piercing stare catches you off guard as he calmly approaches you. He holds out his hand to you expectantly and you awkwardly give him your hand before he silently takes you in the direction of the closet and Mei.

 

Mei watches you two curiously before opening the closet door. "Haha, good luck, y/n!" She winks with a charming smile, seemingly oblivious to your state of being. Madara disappears into the darkness of the closet as he pulls you along inside and the butterflies in your stomach do somersaults when he releases your hand.

 

The slience is deafening as you nervously glance around pointlessly to avoid the Uchiha's eyes. "Soo, um, enjoying the party so far?"

 

"No." His words are short and deadpan. This makes you feel worse. You continue to make small talk about how you feel about it thus far, cringing at how mousey and nervous you must sound. After you finish with an awkward 'yeah', the man clears his throat. "Perhaps, we could both enjoy it more if you weren't so far away from me." 

 

"Huh...?" You look up from the pitch black ground and almost jump out of your skin as his face is right in front of yours, red eyes staring into your mortal soul. You shiver when you feel strong and firm hands grab your hips and the feel of his hard body against yours. Your face is as hot as his eyes are red. 

 

He kisses you surprisingly gentle, mending his soft lips perfectly against yours. You feel your knees go weak and your hands clumsily grip at the smooth fabric of the black turtleneck he's wearing. When you start to really kiss back, he just barely pulls away, his breath warm against your face with the faint smell of alcohol and lips soft brushing against yours as he speaks. "Only 3 minutes left." And at this you feel disappointed as you are breathless. 

 

"Do you want this to be prolonged?" He asks. When you nod, he smirks. "Alright." And after he mutters that word, you watch his eyes change. You blink, eyes feeling a tad strange for a very short moment. Madara titled your head back slightly, exposing your neck before slowly leaving trail of tender kisses about your neck, before stopping at your pulse to focus on the spot with his tongue and teeth. His fingers sneak under your shirt and trace your sides until they reach your covered breasts. You bite your bottom lip to keep any stupid noises from spilling out.

 

Your bra is suddenly gone and the Uchiha chuckles against your skin as he gropes both of your bare breasts. His hands are warm, big, and somewhat rough. It feels incredible when he starts to purposefully get a sound out of you by pinching, pulling, and rubbing your sensitive nipples. He gets what he wants because you whisper his name and let out a cute moan.

 

His lips find yours again, this time more rough and lustful. He presses you against the wall, and pins your hands above your head. You let out another sweet sound as he forces you to feel how hard he is. His tongue dominates your mouth. The Uchiha quickly grabs you up and forces your legs around his waist as he leans you against the wall. You feel the cool air of the room on your skin; no longer in your clothes and he the same. You throw your head back with a satisfied moan breaching your pretty mouth as he buries himself within you.

 

"Keep your eyes open." He commands, voice hushed and serious with an underlying hint of strain. "Look into mine and don't you dare close them." You can't deny him that at the moment, although it made you uncomfortable to do so before. He wraps and curls his fingers in your hair and pulls you down to the point your foreheads touch. His hips are swift and pound away at your heated core. You can't feel anything but the pleasurable sensations he's giving you.

 

A growl vibrates in his throat as your hands tangle in his long mane of hair, pulling at the strands. It coaxes him to pound into you more harshly and make it harder for you to keep eye contact as your eyes struggle to stay open. "Fuck..." You hiss, knowing later you'll have bruises as his fingers dig into your side. "Oh...fuck.."

 

The Uchiha chuckles. "What a flithy mouth you have. I'll have to do something about that later." He's implying something and the secret meaning is more filthy than your swearing.

 

"I- can't help...it." You pause as his strokes become languid but stay deep.

 

"Why?" He asks, voice full of amusement.

 

You struggle to think and don't feel like talking. "You were doing it too hard.." You let out a groan, unintentionally bucking your hips into his when his fingers brush against your swollen and forgetten clit.

 

"Ohh, you mean _fucking_? It's okay. You already said it before." He's seemingly mocking you now. You mumble 'shut up' and the Uchiha gives you a fake glare before returning to the hard hitting pace he made before. 

 

"Madara....!" You almost shout, causing him to smirk. His fingers speed up on your hot button, causing you to slip off the edge. You end up closing your eyes as you let out a long and rather loud moan.

 

"Woah! What the hell are you guys doing in there?" Mei's voice causes you to snap open your eyes. "Oh my god!" The voice of the others outside is loud with much chattering. Madara can't stop himself from letting out a little laugh as you grip his shoulders harder when you both hear someone(s) start to whistle outside the door.

 

"I told you to keep your eyes open." He whispers, hotly into your ear before you realize he's taking his hand out of your panties and outter layer of clothing. You both make eye contact as he quickly and teasingly cleans his fingers as his eyes change again. He quickly moves away from your panting and trembling form against the wall as the door slowly opens.

 

Mei stands there with a peeking Jiraiya over her shoulder. They quickly examine you both. Mei is the first to speak. "Ahhh...you both still have clothes on...eh. Get out." She gives you both suspicious looks as she opens the door fully.

 

Madara remains uninterested as he leaves the room, hands in his pockets. You quickly leave after, eyes lowered to avoid the eyes of your friends, acquaintances, and strangers.

 

For the rest of the evening, you feel his all knowing eyes on you.


	5. Islands (Sasuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The xx- Islands

"If you're so unhappy, why'd you marry her?" You know the answer, or atleast you think you do. 

 

He puts a small glass to his lips before muttering out an answer. "I had to." That's all he'll tell you, his pride, you guess, won't allow him to spill out his guts. The glass comes down with an angry _click_ on the wooden counter as Sasuke motions for the bartender for another drink. He demands the whole bottle and he gets what he wants.

 

"What do you mean you _had_ to?" Even though you think the reason is because no one else would take him so easily and who likes being forever alone? Sakura loved him with a certain blindness that many took for blant stupidity. For a chance at marriage with anyone else besides her, he would have to leave the village and even then he might have been screwed because he was quite well known after the war.

 

As the Uchiha continued to drown himself in silence, you wondered if he had ever loved her at all at one point. " _Sasuke_." You say with exasperation in your voice because he hasn't answered and you worry that he's going to shut you out again.

 

"I can't just leave, what will the _she_ think?" 

 

You raise a brow at this. _So that's what it is_? "You're always gone anyway on a _mission_." You empathize, almost cringing when his grip on the bottle and glass tightens but continue. "I doubt she'll notice a shift in the house, she's pretty well adjusted for her age."

 

'Sasuke' as you now call him as of recent because even though you're both close to some degree and get along well, he's still your senior and you have a certain kind of respect towards him even in this setting. Only just two weeks ago had he told you to refer to him by his first name. You haven't gotten use to calling him by it yet because the name feels strange rolling off your tongue.

 

"You have a point." He simply states after a short moment of tense silence. He chuckles bitterly then, bangs hanging in his face before he puts the whole bottle to his lips and throws his head back, taking large gulps. You give a unsavory look as he does. You hope he's not going to turn into a drunk, even though that could be funny. But under these circumstances its pretty distasteful.

 

The glass bottle, somewhat more than a quarter empty, is put back on the counter lazily before the ninja gets up. "Let's go."

 

 

 

Sasuke somehow managed to convince you to let him walk you home and during this he sneaked a kiss after he got you to the door. The streets were empty and quiet save for the windy breeze that knocked Autumn leaves from their own homes. The wind is knocked out of you when he pushes your body firmly against your front door, forcefully muffling your cry of surprise. Your hands grip at his sides, uselessly as he holds your face in his worn and chilled hands. 

 

It's the most cliche thing you've ever experienced, being in such a position with a _married_ man. It's very wrong and its the only thing stopping you from dragging him into your adobe and making him regret trying dominate you for the world to see.

 

His tongue feverishly dances with yours. The kiss is passionate, angry, and sloppy. His hand is holding the back of your head to keep you from escaping, so you can feel what he's feeling through such an animalistic act of intimacy. 

 

 _That's what alcohol does_.

 

This is how he'll spill his guts out to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T BELIEVE IN SASURA
> 
> *jumps off ship*


	6. Strawberry Blonde (Fu) ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying for a speech but here I am.  
> Sigh ˘_˘

Fu plopped himself on the plush couch, pulling you along with him. The tips of your fingers tracing the ridge of his cheek bones before your fingers combed their way into his strawberry blonde hair. The same hair that helped you find him in the waves of ninja coming back to the village. The forlorn ache in your chest nearly consuming you in total anguish before seeing that color that none of the other ninja in the village had. Saying you were ecstatic was an understatement.

 

Without Danzo and accompanying his Aburame friend, the bug master's arm hooked around his neck, supporting some of his weight. You screamed and screamed his name and he heard you immediately, the first time his name left your mouth. Screaming it while pushing past the crowd of villagers. Screaming it until you grabbed his waist in a hug, not paying mind to the ninja walking behind and around, trying to make their way to their own homes and loved ones. Wetness from your eyes damping the side of his face.

 

Although it was hard to walk, hug you back and hold his friend up at the same time, even after such a long and tiresome war, he was still able to with the remaining bits of his strength. Even though his body ached and his mind was bothered with how he'd helped betray the village and what his punishment would be, his heart wept with glee having you so close.

 

Fu leaned into your touch. His mind was unburdened now, finally, thankfully so he could enjoy this moment with you. 

 

Nothing felt more natural than being so close to you and you felt the same. Lips meshing together with careful, sensuality and warmth. You haven't done it like this in ages, he was always gone or had to make it quick. There was never enough time to show each other how much love was felt between you both.

 

However, now you had as much time as you wanted.

You grinded once, twice subtly against him making Yamaka clan member groan softly beneath you. The kiss slowly becoming more passionate and urgent as he moved back against you. His hands slowly sculpting down your sides, to your waist, and down to your hips. You giggled against his lips when his hands teasing squeeze your butt. You missed and almost had forgotten how playful he was. He was always so serious while being an Anbu. He brought his job everywhere. But not anymore.

 

You return the favor with your nails scrapping down his bare chest, running over firm muscle and soft skin. He rewards you with low hum of encouragement. With a slight turn of his head, the kiss is deepened. His tongue laudily twining around yours. He never really plays rough or dominates, like you'll be crushed or spooked. He treats you delicately and at an unhurried pace. 

 

You both kiss and only touch each other for long minutes, even though he's been hard and pulsing under you long minutes ago. Fu likes the wait and build up, holding himself back and the tease of your clothed groin smug against his.

 

When you break the kiss, he looks desperate to reconnect and curious until he realizes your human and need oxygen.

 

"Can...we try that..mind possession thing?" You say low between inaudible pants. The look of surprise on his face makes you grin. "I mean it."

 

He stares at you in thought before smiling, ever so charmingly. "Sounds fun. We'll trade bodies, you know."

 

You shiver in anticipation just thinking about it. You always wanted to do this with him. You lean back, hands balanced on his shoulders as he does a quick hand signs. It happens within a second. You feel nothing and then you feel everything. You feel warmth and pressure on your person, hands on your shoulders and soft lips on your forehead.

 

"Isn't this interesting?"

Is that what you sound like? 

 

"Y-yeah--" You mummer, surprised at hearing Fu's voice with your own words. He sounds so manly and boyish at the same time. That's the best way to describe it. He grinds against you, roughly for the first time. "F-Fuuuu..." You moan, hands scrambling to your-- his thighs. You suppose your body is his at the moment. 

 

"This feels amazing." He chuckles, in your voice. "But these clothes are putting a hamper on the experience." He gets off of you, quickly taking off the clothes that adorn your body and your hurry and do the same. Fu is more comfortable with himself than you could have imagined because his hand goes immediately around his straining cock. The quick pump causes you both to moan at the same time. "Fuck.." He whispers, while you bite his bottom lip. 

 

Since he's in your body, he doesn't fear being abit too rough with his own. He guides your body's fingers to its opening, finding your sensitive clit.

 

"Fu.." You whine, craddling his face in your shoulder as he firmly rubs your clit and strokes himself at the same time. He's not being slow and sensual. You can't help but appreciate the new pace. You both are feeling weak kneed as he continues. 

 

"You want to...?" He whispers, giving you a teasing smirk as fingers give a hard tug at his body's length. You stutter your answer and nod once. You are helpless and hot as he pushes you back down on the couch. "We have all day for this." He says, leaning over you. "Just this." You arch your neck as a warm mouth engulfs his cock. Fu quickly presses his fingers to your wetness before slowly slipping in two fingers. He's never thought it would feel this great having a vagina. You don't hear your soft giggling over the drumming of his heart.

 

You've both only just started but you're quick to come. Fu groans, mouth and fingers trembling around his cock as he works through the high you both experience. You feel tears prickling under your tightly shut eye lids and the deliciously tight grip and mouth around Fu's member. You soon hear the soft whine of your own voice as he thrusts your fingers in and out, clit continuously brushed at the same time. The first high hasn't even finished before the next one hits in waves.

 

Fu's fingers tangle in your hair, the body next to you loud and vibratating. Moaning as he drinks up his own body's release. He's the most vocal he's ever been in during sex. It's wonderful.

 

Fu gets up and perches himself on his body's lap before going limp, drapping your arms around his neck and pressing your lips smug, hot, and sloppy against his. His tongue salty and tange and dominating.

 

This would be a all day thing, screwing around. But he managed to pretty up into a early honeymoon even though there hasn't even been a mention of a ring yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilovefusomuchsofuckingmuchimcri
> 
> http://www.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2014213/rs_500x281-140313150938-tumblr_inline_n29rkrELn51qm5fq8.gif


	7. Flexible (Orochimaru) ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What that mouth do?
> 
> Awful questions lead to desirable answers.

 

"I wonder how many women have dropped at his feet because of that little number...hmmm." His voice is laced with teasing playfulness. He means you no good solid information-wise. You narrow your eyes. That's not answering your question.

 

"Maybe I'll just ask Tsunade."

 

He holds up his hands, grinning. "Hold on, hold on! Don't bother, you'll only get more frustrated and it's not like she'll let you attack her and brush it off as playful banter..."

 

You lower your gaze. "Sorry about that."

 

He chuckles. "It's fine but maybe you should ask him yourself." The smirk on the sennin's face makes your stomach drop and your body heat up in the most uncomfortable way. No, no way. "It's better to get it straight from the horse's mouth."

 

"Y-you want me to ask him?"

 

He turns your body around and with a rather strong but to him, helpful push forward, he sends you on your way. "Uh-huh! Now get to it and find him!"

 

You almost trip, you are too frazzled to turn around and complain about that obnoxiousness. As you walk down a path to the village you can hear Jiraiya yell. "TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT LAAATEEERR~"

 

 

Thankfully, you aren't able to find him right away, even though you look in the places where you think he would be such as the library or the hospital. You get a chance to think and relax, plan what you will say. But since your feet are getting tired and you've done circles in town, you stop stalling and teleport to his home on the far end of the village.

 

You don't have to knock on the door, it opens before you're even a foot in front of it. Orochimaru appears in the doorway in his jounin uniform, looking like he was ready to go somewhere. A extremely brief flash of surprise glints in his eyes before that condescending look comes into play, he titles his head slightly in mock curiousity. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

 

Long minutes of planning are for not as you hesitantly answer. "Were..bad timing? Sorry, I'll--" The Snake Senin cuts you off, chuckling, a sound that makes you blush even more.

 

"No, it's fine. I was planning on going for a walk since there's been nothing stimulating to do." Like cause misery and owe, destroy the leaf, and take over the world, ect. 

 

"Ohhh..." You mutter and start to fumble with your fingers like a young Hinata. The jounin puts a hand on his hip, narrowing his eyes. You realize your wasting time. "Yeah, I wanted to ask some questions."

 

He gives you his signature smile. "Is that so?" He figures he'll let you in then. He had to admit he was about the most interesting thing in this village, so why not? "Please," He hisses, "come in."

 

He offers you tea to which you decline, fearing your hands would tremble holding the cup. You ask your little questions and he answers them helpfully, more than a few times licking his lips in pauses of silence before you can come forward with another question. He hardly takes his gaze off of you, causing you to steady on the line between relax and tense.

 

He notices it unbeknownst to you, although the smirk on his face reflects that. Watching your fingers as you play with your hair or thrum your fingers lightly in clasped hands on your lap. It's rather cute to say the least but he still finds your shy display....annoying.

 

He can't stop the chuckle that reverberates lowly in his throat, which gets a caught off guard look from you as you start to quiet and stop your speech or rambling all together. It's like he's looking right through you. You follow the movement of his tongue again. The temperature in his house is really warm or is that just you? You can feel a very light sheen of sweat glaze your body and a certain feeling between your legs. He does that tongue flicker against his lips again but this time it's slower, more anticipated.

 

His eyes lower to your thighs when you rub your legs together slightly. They slowly make their way back to your face, you're an open book.

 

"What do you really want to ask me, girl?" His asks, knowingly, playful, low, and sinister all at once. You shiver looking down at your lap. You hear him get up and walk towards you but you don't meet his eyes. A cold hand lifts your chin, you don't move away, appreciating the chill of his touch against your hot skin. His eyes glint with something else, something you can't place but it scares you.

 

"I think I know what you want." He says this quite confidently, thumb brushing over your bottom lip with gentleness and leisure. The heat pooling at the pit of your stomach is growing too unbearable to keep a neutral composure. His next few words turn you into a deer caught in headlights.

 

" _You want to fuck me_?"

 

You feel alot of things at that point. You feel like you'll explode.

 

You couldn't possibly answer that. But he's answered all of your questions, so wouldn't it only be fair if you answer atleast one from him?

 

"I...I don't--" You are stopped by a threatening hiss from the pale man above you, ceasing the obvious lie. You shut your eyes.

 

"There's no need to lie, be honest. Look at me and tell me what you want." He flirts, licking his top lip as he brushes a strand of hair and puts it tenderly behind your ear. "Being honest is good for your health." He whispers.

 

Is that a threat or is he just trying to coax out the obvious truth? Perhaps both. You open your eyes just enough to see him. Fingers digging into your jounin style pants.

 

"I...I do."

 

He sounds satisfied. Wasn't this stimulating? Better than a boring walk. He indulges you. Makes you get up and holds you smug against his lethal, strong body and kisses you. You try to remember how to breath as the kiss quickly becomes more domineering. His fangs sharp and pointed, easily able to cut your tongue. His tongue feels like heaven for some reason beyond your mental process at the moment. It's longer, thicker, slimy. His mouth tastes so good. Like his gums excrete sweetness. As you move yours with his, your hands for a time already gripping the sides of his vest, you realize his mouth is actually sweet and the hazeness in your head is more than meets the eye. But you can't stop yourself.

 

He hums thoughtfully and sweet as he pushes his tongue into your mouth with a sudden vigor. It covers every space and corner before he fights you into submission. If you could call it a fight. You fear he could be capable of actually forcing it down your throat and strangely enough, the thought turns you on even more.

 

At some point you end up in his bed chambers and somehow you find yourselves naked. Shamefully so, he's above you, his tongue touching places inside you no man you've had has ever reached. The senin has you on the brink of insanity and his swollen, leaking cock in your warm orifice.

 

He's so deep inside you, strong tongue probing and lapping every space. It feels like his tongue expands in some instances but you aren't quite sure, too far off in the pleasure he's bestowing upon you. His silky hair tickles the inside of your thighs.

 

His hips jerk forward, causing you to choke and gurgle spit and whatever else leaked from his member. You cough and groan as your tongue works around him. Orochimaru moans and chuckles, enjoying your suffering and the vibrations of your mouth against his very hard flesh.

 

He rubs your clit in firm circles, causing your eyes to roll into the back of your head. Your own hips jerk forward in rapid movements, feeling your climax approaching. He moans as you buck and tighten around his tongue. His care on your sensitive button almost painful as he goes faster. Your theory is put to rest because you feel his tongue expand noticeably larger inside you as you make your finish.

 

He drinks up everything you have to offer. Lazily but not on purpose, your sucking and licking slow much to his displeasure. He moves up to where your curling toes start to relax. His member is pulled from your mouth with a wet pop. You know he hasn't finished and you start to mumble an apology.

 

Something heavy and warm brushes against your chin and your barely moving lips are paused by something stiff and wet. You look to see with lidded eyes that Orochimaru is above you, straddling your chest. The swell of his balls bump against your chin again as he lines his cock up to swollen and shinny lips.

 

He brushes a gentle hand up your forehead and into your hair, expectantly and patient for you to open up. He hotly swipes his tongue across his lips before biting his bottom lip, brows slightly furrowed. He slowly strokes himself as you open your mouth, no longer able to keep him waiting.

 

The senin doesn't take every long while doing his new favorite activity: making you deep throat him. Although, he fathoms it would be more pleasurable if you had the snake like abilities he had. But the wet sound of your choking and the tears staining your cheeks as you suck with purpose are one of a kind in their own right.

 

You feel that ache radiating between your legs as he comes in your mouth. He tells you to hold it in your mouth as he removes his member, he wants to see. You show him the cum in your mouth and then he tells you to shallow. He tells you how good you are, stroking your cheek and soon combing fingers through your hair.

 

But he hasn't quite finished with you yet, he's not in the least bit tired. "Tell me what you want? Utmost honesty, my dear."

 

You don't hesitate. "I want you to fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I never thought I would WANT to write for him, I was never really interested in this character until I read the few amazing fics about him on here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love this dude ahmg.


	8. Perfections (Obito) ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (╯3╰) obitoooo

You kneeled down over the sleeping Uchiha, staring at his prominent scarring.

 

Obito was currently sleeping on your couch, the early morning light sneaking past the blinds leaving shadows on his currently peaceful face. The thin sheet he had been covering himself with was in disray, hardly covering his body, most of it either on the floor and covering alittle portion of his lower half. Already taking the opportunity to fawn over his chisled body because all he wore were black pajama pants, you focused on his scar and wondered how he got it. 

 

You also wondered about his eyes. But you only asked about that once and he was pretty defensive. It's not that you didn't appreciate his different look, it was just mind boggling. 

 

The Uchiha shifts in his sleep as you tenderly touch his face. You trace the lines, finding that the marks haven't ruined the soft skin of his face. You leaned down closer and close your eyes. He mumbles in his sleep, shifting while you pucker your lips abit to kiss him. Obito eyes open just enough to see you but he doesn't react fast enough to move away and be embarrassed until after your lips have touched the spot on the left side of his face.

 

Perhaps, he would have enjoyed and appreciated that more if he weren't so insecure.

 

He grabs your wrist in his panic. "What are you doing...!?" He mutters, with an offended tone. "Y/n...!" He whispers when you trail the kiss to the corner of his mouth before being forced to pull back.

 

"Giving you what you need, Obito." You quietly reply back in all seriousness and sweetness as the man looks at you suspiciously.

_Why would you kiss him there?_

 

Or any where at all?

 

It was true; true that the Uchiha never felt quite as attractive as he use to before the accident. He felt _ugly_. Undesirable. Besides, acts of intimacy rarely crossed his mind. Depression can do that.

 

"I need nothing from you. Leave me alone."

 

You wince at his cold words. His eyes are even colder. But yet you find the courage to press forward. You are able to quickly get over and straddle him. He's not happy about it at all, but he doesn't want to exactly shove you off either.

 

"Are you afraid of me?"

 

The question only brings on a look of confusion and insult to his face. "No."

 

"Are you afraid of girls? Cooties, perhaps?" You ask, with the facade of exasperation. "I don't have any. I got my yearly shots." You smile and his scowl becomes softer, slowly inching into a hardly noticeable smirk.

 

Obito loses his resolve to be a hard ass, although he's still too shy to kiss you. Luckily for him, you aren't. This time he doesn't reject you at all. Hesitantly, he kisses you back.

 

He lets out a soft, pleased noise, liking the feel of your nails lightly running down his chest and stomach to the waist band of his sleeping pants. Then a feeling of hesitation rears its ugly head. He tries to repress his thoughts of Ri--

 

You palm his harden length through his pants, teasingly as you look up into his eyes. You almost missed the forlorn look before its consumed by lust. You don't know what it is, but you want him to look anything but sad. Especially, right now.

 

Eager to please, you go down lower along the length of his body only to kiss his covered erection. The tent in his pants is warm and clearly impressive. Obito's hands find purchase on the sheets and cushions, gripping, knuckles turning white as you do things to him with your hands and mouth he's never thought anyone could do without being naked first.

 

After some teasing and more encouraging words from you, you're able to get his pants off. It was even hotter that he went commando, but he was oblivious to that effect on you.

 

You bump your nose against his hard cock, the ex-nin involuntary bites his pouty bottom lip as you engulf the tip. He groans, body sensitive-- _he's never done this before_.

 

It almost feels like electricity high jacked into his nervous system as you take all of his length into your mouth. He bucks his hips, head falling back against his pillow. Your tongue lavishes him in it's wet warmth. He can't stop his hand from tangling into your locks.

 

You feel yourself throb as he moans your name quietly and desperately. You're so happy he's enjoying it, you breathe through your nose and let him hit the back of your throat for a moment-- his body shudders  
as you pull back up, sucking on his tip before letting it pop out of your mouth.

 

You let out a squeak in surprise. His come hits your mouth and chin alittle, the majority of it getting on the chest of your tank top. He's blushing red, eyes shut tight and brows furrowed. _Cute_. You lick your lips. To prolong his orgasm, you fist his shaft pumping him for every last drop. You stop when he puts a hand over yours. Over sensitive. When he finally opens his eyes, he's dazed but it doesn't last every long seeing your disheveled profile.

 

Eyes wide, he looks away, cheeks pink. Only when you start to giggle softly does he dare look again. 

 

"Sorry..." Half apologetic for the mess and the other half for not lasting very long. "I've never..." He's too embarrassed to say he's totally inexperienced. Especially, at his age.

 

You wipe your chin and take off your top, slightly bouncing breasts coming in to view. "It's really okay." You smile, watching his eyes linger on your breasts. Obito licks his lips unconsciously. You take his hand and put it on your chest. 

 

"Let me teach you."


	9. Bubble Buddy (Utakata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because reasons

You were quite curious about this fellow. He was interesting. Many questions _popped_ into your head as you watch him blow so gracefully into his weird looking flute. 

 

The mystery man currently sat on a bed of mossy rocks near a quiet river. You could sense the extremely intense chakra within him. It was intimidating. And you were doing something very cliche; hiding behind a tree, peaking at this new stranger.

 

The bubbles just floated there, not popping. _It irked you_.

 

You wanted to know how he was doing that. You wanted to impress the village with such a _sick ass_ skill.

 

His head starts to turn and you reel your head back out of site. 

 

Your heart is beating a little to hard.

 

"Hey--" Comes a voice right next to you. You make a weird sound: it kinda sounds like a cat crying mixed with a monkey getting its tail stepped on. Not cute.

 

It's the stranger you were peacefully watching.

 

He's just staring at you. His eyebrow twitching ever so slightly, probably a little unsettled from that noise. 

 

You stare right back. 

 

He's having a hard time with the next words, mouth starting to move but closing immediately after. _Deep breath_.

 

"Why...are you watching me?"

 

You stick your hands in your pocket. His eyes follow the movement out of habit. When you start to speak he looks at your face. 

 

You sigh. "I was just...wondering about-- well, I'm curious..." You rub your chin in thought. "Hmph. About how you're doing that bubbly stuff. Maybe you can teach me..."

 

The corners of his mouth dip slightly, he looks annoyed. ' _Teach_ you?'

 

"It's a ninjutsu...and no I won't teach you."

 

You visibly deflated. "...Well, show me some tricks then."

"It's not a trick."

 

You groaned. He blinked. Another idea. Well, you had no friends really and his bubbles didn't pop easily.

 

"Bubble....buddy." You mumble. The guy is silent.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Your bubbles. Make me a friend out of them."

 

He looks at you like you've grown horns and a red glowing nose. "Um."

 

After much fuss and insults to his ninjahood, he does it.

 

It's clear, bubbly, and kunai don't pop it. You smile.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Utakata."

 

"It's--his name will be 'Utakata' then."

 

That should have been heartwarming, you meant for it to be.

 

"No."

That was stupid and so weirding him out.

 

"Yes."

 

"No."

 

"Yes."

 

_...Fine_. 

 

Bubble Buddy explodes and you make that weird scream again. You could have lost a limb there had you not been a decent shinobi. Utakata is walking away, you're wasting his 24/7 free time. He should be blowing bubbles and partaking in the umbeyonce of nature.

 

"What the-- Utakata!" You yell, following after him half enraged and half still desperately curious.

 

And that's how you met the greatest bubble buddy of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh
> 
> (●´ω｀●)
> 
> Idk


	10. Embers (Yahiko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Wolfy!!!

"Death isn't the end of life, but the beginning of something beautiful."

 

The fire cracks and jumps, it's reflection as clear as day in your eyes. You can feel his quiet stare. Of course it's somewhat unsettling but what you said is something to think about.

 

That sentence reminds him of an old mentor he once knew. His eyes narrow and focus back. _Hmph_. He shifts on the log to make himself more comfortable, blinks as he looks up above you to look at the clear night sky. Not a star insight. 

 

"I take it you aren't afraid to die." The statement is above a whisper, but you hear him perfectly fine. "That's good."

 

The corners of your mouth dip and your hands plop down into your lap, they're warm enough.

 

"Of course I'm scared."

 

Yahiko looks at you with slightly furrowed brows, he pouts. "You're confusing."

 

"And you're as hot as this fire." You snicker. "But at least I'm focused on the mission today..."

 

Yahiko visibly blushes. You stop giggling. 

 

"Just don't tell Konan I said that...even though we're so far away from the village, it's like she sees all and knows all." If the origami master knew about your...fondness of Yahiko, she'd probably cut a kunoichi.

 

Just then the sounds in the quiet forest seem louder. An owl starts to sing and you visibly shudder in surprise. Yahiko smirks.

 

"It's true. She does."

 

You sigh, mock annoyance at his teasing. _He's playing with fire_. You know his dirty little tendencies.

 

"I guess she also knows about you looking into that convenient hole in that fence at--"

 

He loudly shushes you. " _Shut up_." His cheeks red as he glares at you.

 

"Make me, you ginger."

 

Yahiko grew quiet again. A staring contest ensues as the fire flicks quietly. When it crackles again, it's like the end of a mute count down. He briskly gets up from his seat.

 

You can't fight down the grin that creeps onto your face until he walks past you.

 

"Yahiko...where are you going?" You ask, mildly disappointed. No response as you stare at his dark cloaked form disappearing into the pitch dark expansion between daunting trees.

By a willow tree, facing a swampy lake is where you see him. You curse when you step on something disgustingly mushy. _If I just stepped in shit..._

 

"What are you doing?" You sound irritated. "It's not safe to be over here." 

 

"I was looking for something. I'm surprised a scaredy cat like you followed me."

 

You choose to ignore that last sentence. "I wouldn't be a good partner if I didn't. What were you looking for?" You ask reaching his side. Yahiko turns to face you, he's holding...

 

 _A flower_! 

 

You smile. "...For me?" 

 

He smiles back. "Yup." He lets you snatch it from his hands. Three white pinkish flowers with a ruby middle. You inspect the petals with extra gentle rubs. It's soft and a little fuzzy. 

 

"What's the catch? You're more a pervert than a romantic..."

 

He sighs. "Shut up."

 

Before you can heckle him some more, he does stop you from talking.

 

You freeze in place as his lips brush against yours. _It's the most pleasant physical affection you've ever been dealt_. Before you can actually respond, he's moved back with all smiles.

 

"Y/n, I hope we can go on alot more missions together in the future."

 

You watch him with doe like eyes as he walks back to the camp. Luckily, you snap out of it before he completely leaves you again in the dark. His orange hair like embers in contrast.

 

The next morning, you wake up in a fit of itching.

 

You jump out from under your sheets to see leaves fluttering in the air from your frantic separation.

 _Poison Ivy_...

 

It really was too good to be true. 

 

Yahiko meets your gaze innocently whist biting into an apple, leaned against tree as you ran out of your tent, scratching furiously. " **YAHIKO, WHAT THE FUCK MAN**?!"

 

He looked so puzzled then perked up as though everything made sense. "Oh! Yeah! That's pay back for what you did to me five months ago."

 

What a grudge holder.

 

"You petty asshole!"

 

He laughs.

"Those Jewel Weeds should help. You know the ones I gave you last night." He reminded you with a smirk.

You both never finished that mission, with you trying to kill him and all, rampaging in your PJs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like
> 
> It was srs then got really...
> 
> Yeah


	11. Unrequited (Madara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _a great pain to love it is_   
>  _and 'tis a pain that pain to miss_   
>  _but of all pains, the greatest pain_   
>  _it is to love but to love in vain_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- Abraham Cowley

He wasn't known for his kindness

He wasn't known for his awkward, humbling smiles

He wasn't known for his dry humor

 

However,

 

He was known for those scary eyes

 

He was known for his belittling tone

 

He was known for the trouble he caused

 

But you knew all those things, and so, _so_ much more.

 

Like how when he was kind, he'd help you pick up your groceries that time on your way home. That was the first time you met and when you meet his eyes; they were always so red and intense and easy to get lost in. Then they were black and you couldn't stop staring even after he had bid you farewells and take cares in that serious tone of voice he always had.

 

Even when you had made sure to run into him again in a different place with flowers because you were so infatuated with this man you hardly knew, his eyes looking at you strangely and voice belittling and cold because he wasn't used to kindness. You could tell by that awkward, humbling smile after you kissed his cheek and pushed the flowers into his chest.

 

He was human too.

 

Then when on your first date he was rather shy, quite surprised when someone other than his rival laughed at his dry sense of humor, someone like _you_ thought someone like _him_ was nice to be around. You could _stomach_ something like **him**.

 

But he was also a monster.

 

An all consuming, haughty, angry thing of a man with crimson eyes and bloodied fists. He destroyed so much and caused so much havoc. He caused a deep wound in your village, a horrid rift in what the Hokage called beautiful. An open, disgusting wound that may never heal.

 

You couldn't stop yourself from loving him anyway, he was a beautiful mess of a person and you couldn't be without him. _Misery needed company_.

 

And you found him, deep, deep, deep in the forest.

 

Those red eyes piercing right through you. Threatening and curious. He asked why you came, what could you have possibly wanted now.

 

Maybe that was a sign, that question, but you have thick skin right now, love can do that.

 

You say, you want him. _So, so, so very much_. And move closer without hesitation.

 

He says you're crazy, and you think maybe you are but you never respond.

 

He let's you wrap your arms around him.

 

You don't see that he's not the same man that helped you that very first day or the same man who smiled at you or the same man that you went on a sweet date with.

 

Love is blindness.

 

You never realize that he'll never love you, he simply _can't_.

 

Not someone--something like him.

 

But he's stressed, hot, and the adrenaline running rampant in his veins makes him indulge you and you take whatever leftovers his humanity has left.

 

You sighed as he ravished you against a tree like an animal. Bitting at your neck, hands bruising and tough. His breath hot on your ear as he whispers a promise that is lewd in nature. Those same hands claw away at your clothing, ruining them like how he'll soon ruin you.

 

Of course you deserve better, someone like you, but someone like him, a monster, doesn't care.

 

You scream when he sinks in his claws, buries himself deep inside you. He's all consuming like fire; burning red hot and furious as he moves against you. His mouth tight on yours, his breath hot and your skin is on fire, your nerves ablaze and your heart racing too fast for your mind to comprehend.

 

He actually breaks away and let's you breathe, his wild pace deep and slow, the wheels in his eyes turning, taking you somewhere else, to a place you'll never escape. Even after he's gone and left you and is never to be seen again but only in your dreams.

 

You feel your end coming near, the dance is almost over. But it seems like it's never ending. You'll never feel such consuming and mind numbing pleasure again. 

 

Your racing heart will drop to the pits of your stomach.

 

He finishes with your name on his breathe; strained and quiet. It's warm and makes your toes curl delightfully. The moan coming from you is so sweet and genuine. One day, long ago, it would have been a sound that would make him stay. But that day is gone.

 

His burning warmth is comforting, and his breathing a lullaby. Those last throws of humanity spike for one last time when you say so gently that you love him.

 

Your eyes close; a controlled slumber. He feels bad just then, just for those moments before he remembers his destiny. The thing that brought him this far in the first place.

 

He left love alone, one day, long ago.

 

He covers you and goes.

 

His memory of you will become a distant memory that had many crossroads that were to be forgotten.

 

You wake up cold and by yourself. You feel a sense of loss and great pain. No trace of whom you've loved, no sense of direction to which they'd went.

 

The pain of an unrequited love, a great pain indeed.


	12. Hypothesis (Sasuke) ♡

_If_ you ignore and avoid him long enough, he'll either feel too ashamed to continue or resent you enough to leave you alone. And _then_ one day, you'll no longer dream of kissing him again. Your heart will not race when you see him.

You were almost sure. You grew confident with this notion.

You've been avoiding him for weeks, refusing his nonchalant offers to hangout after his missions. He ought to be home with his family any chance he got. Or with love ones like the hokage-- Uzumaki Naruto; wasn't he a long time best friend?

 

You chided yourself mentally as you sprawled out on your futon in nothing but a robe. As your mind wandered with these guilty troubles, your eyelids grew heavy.

 

_His soft lips ghosting across yours and big, rough hands sliding up your thighs only to caress your ass before--_

 

No, no. You need to stop. You breathe heavily through your nose, annoyed with yourself. _Don't be so...weak._ However, you still can't stop these thoughts. The thought of how many orgasms he'd be able to give you; pressing your thighs together as you laid on your side. You've wondered once or twice if he makes his wife feel that way.

 

Burying your face in your pillow, you finally find sleep.

 

In the early morning of darkness, you stir in your sleep. Something tickles your forehead as you shift slightly. Warmth caressing against your face; eyes slowly cracking open and brain lagging in function.

 

Soon your lidded eyes focus, even faster they grow wide as a gasp races past your lips.

 

Sasuke smirks down at you, eyes thankfully black and his raven hair curtaining your faces in the dark. The moonlight pouring through a window the only light source.

 

"Hey there..." _So cocky_. His voice husky. You almost shrink back into the mattress as his eyes bore into you. "You've been..avoiding me lately."

 

You become flustered at that second, realizing how close that handsome face is and feel his knee keeping your legs apart.

 

"You're married..." You growled, trying to remain adamant about the whole thing. " _Get off_."

 

It is no effort for him to pull your leg up and hook it over his shoulder. "Thought we'd do that together." He chuckles, rubbing your beautiful skin with his battle worn hand. "C'mon. I missed you."

 

You narrow your eyes. "I'm sure your wife misses you too." Your response causes the Uchiha to groan, irritably. You continue, "What about Sakura?" You chided. "This isn't a nice thing you're doing, Sasuke."

 

The reply you get from the Uchiha is a fierce bump of his crotch against yours. The material of his pants feels almost heavenly against your unclothed center.

 

" _Shut up_." He warns, irises finally red with the sharingan, although he doesn't activated it.

 

You hiss as he rubs against you, the bulge in his pants causing wonderful friction. It doesn't take long for you to dampen to the point of wetting the center of his pants. _It's not like you haven't been thinking of him_.

 

"Sasuke...! You...you're..." You're words trail off into moans as he plays with your body.

 

"Amazing? Yes, I know." His voice drips with confidence and arousal.

 

More like disgusting, but you are unable to state it. His mouth covers yours, messy and hard. It's not a graceful, loving kiss. It's selfish and hungry. You groan, kissing him back with full force. Your tongues move in a frenzy against each other. Sasuke hurriedly removes his cloak and top, before tossing it down to the floor.

 

He breaks the kiss, pulling away to undo his pants. You wipe your mouth, watching him undress, it's a wonderful view as the moonlight highlights and shades his beautiful torso. Sasuke smirks and snatches open your robe.

 

You try to look unaffected by everything. It's not working for the most part. Your tough act falling apart when he caresses your breast. He presses his lips against it and sucks your hard nipple into his mouth feverishly. You find yourself laying your head back and weaving your fingers into and through his raven locks. Its a heavenly feeling that had you itching for more. His teeth gently scrap the tender nub causing you to arch your back. He does the same to your other breast before moving on to the main course.

 

He moves lower down to your hips, he pushes away your robe, and hikes your legs on top of his shoulders. You are not ready when he puts his mouth on your entrance. You almost forget how to breathe. The noise that escapes your mouth is a whisper of his name. Sasuke grew more and more intoxicated with lust as he listened and drank from you. You felt hazy as your body pulsed with need.

 

Small explosions wrecked your lower body as his tongue lapped at your clit, his fingers slowly and deeply delving inside you. You were soaking because of  _him_.

 

He had to have you.

 

Swiftly he maneuvered himself so that he sat beneath you. You sat in his lap as he continued to bombard your senses with his tongue, lips, and hands. Clouding your thoughts as you came undone.

 

You couldn't stop yourself as you whimpered and moaned his name, dazed on a luxurious cloud of warmth and fullness.

 

A groan vibrated in Sasuke's chest as he leaned close to nip and suck your lobe, his low sounds of ecstasy traveling into your ear.

 

" _(Y/n)_...!" He groaned, unraveling inside you as you scrapped your nails down his back. His release filling and edging you further to orgasm.

 

Sasuke thrusts hadn't faltered much, he kept up his pace, his calloused fingers finding their way to your clit to deliver a much needed push. You wrap your arms around his neck as your body trembles. Eyes closed, you are on cloud nine as strong arms hold you close.

 

A comfortable silence falls on you both. Sasuke makes himself comfortable on your bed, his body a big spoon against you, his arms caging and anchoring you in.

 

You are at a loss for words. You know for sure Sasuke isn't asleep yet, however you aren't sure he'll be there with you in the morning. You kind of hate that you hope he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I'll _try_ to write Shisui's better.


	13. Wingman (Shisui)

Itachi honestly felt uncomfortable with his best friend-- someone he looked up to, _immensely_ , on his knees begging him to help him with girl trouble. He was only thirteen. And Shisui was sixteen. Wouldn't he be better at this than him?

 

"Please, Itachi! All the girls in the village love you!" He begs, tears welling in his eyes. "How do you do it!?"

 

Itachi shrugged, "Um, I usually have Sasuke-kun with me..." Itachi admits innocently. He can see the gears turning in Shisui's head. The young prodigy narrows his eyes. "I won't allow you to use my baby brother ~~as a chick magnet~~ to get girls."

 

Shisui looks offended. "That wasn't my idea! You think I'd stoop that low?" He asks, getting up on his feet. Itachi gives him a _look_. He doesn't need to answer. 

 

"Just...walk with me Itachi-san." Shisui sighs, walking off the porch.

 

Itachi is suspicious, however anytime spent with Shisui is a pleasant time for him. 

 

Shisui's air of suspiciousness tapers off as the two Uchiha goof around. Eventually, Shisui offers Itachi a bite, knowing how much he loves sweets, it's an easy yes.

 

The two order, grab a seat at a table, and sip tea. As they wait for their order, Itachi notices Shisui's increased interest in checking out every person that walks into the restaurant. His suspicions return. 

 

"Shisui-san...? Who are you looking for?"

 

His friend smiles. "Huh? No one!" 

 

Itachi is no fool. "...Oh, a girl." He rolls his eyes. He honestly didn't get the hype. Yeah, girls are pretty but they aren't that interesting, well most of the time. His friend disrupts his thoughts with a weird cough. 

 

"Itachi look alive...!" Shisui whispers, his eyes directing towards someone who just walked in. Itachi mildly glares at his friend before turning his head subtly. 

 

"Hmm."

 

"That's _her_..." Shisui sounds love sick, but he sounds like a moron to Itachi. 

 

Itachi studies her as she speaks to the server behind the counter. "Shes not even from here..." Itachi says, before returning his attention back to Shisui. Who is not in the least discreet in looking at her. "What's the point if she probably doesn't even live in the village?" He asks, innocently.

 

Shisui frowns, "Why are you being so negative? If I play my cards right, she'll come back atleast to see me. Don't you want me to be happy, Itachi?" 

 

Itachi sighs. "You brought me along so that girl would talk to you?" Where was his Uchiha pride?

 

Itachi was no match for Shisui's pouting. It got him every time.

 

Before he knew it, he found his legs walking him over to the pretty stranger.

 

"Excuse me."

 

You turn around hearing a pubescent male voice and almost die from how cute he is. ' _Oh my god! He's the cutest child I have ever seen...!_ '

 

Itachi retains his neutral facade as the lady literally looks at him like she's discovered gold. 

 

Shisui can only assume from where's he's sitting that everything is going according to plan. He makes sure he's oblivious as his crush glances in his direction. He looks down at his cup of tea like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

 

Give or take five minutes, Itachi completed his mission. "Hello." A female voice greets, followed by the light scraping of a chair being pulled back. 

 

Shisui makes eye contact with you, charming smile on his face as you sit down in front of him. "Hey!"

 

As one to not beat around the bush, you can't help yourself. "You have an excellent wingman. Or wing...boy. Either way he's impressive." You smile. "But I would have preferred you approaching me instead." You place a hand on top of his. Shisui blushes. His adorableness rivaling the little Uchiha that approached you earlier. "You Uchihas win in the genetics department consecutively." 

 

 

 

Itachi pushes himself off from against the fence he was leaning on as Shisui walks out alone. "So, how'd it go?"

 

Shisui smirks. "Fantastic, she wants to hang out tomorrow!" 

 

Itachi feels happy for his friend. He hopes it works out because hes not doing it again.. The older Uchiha sneaks a forehead poke, which only rewards a small smile from Itachi. "Thanks for being a friend, Itachi-kun."

 

Itachi blushes at his best friend's praise. "Yeah...whatever."


	14. Crow's Nest (Itachi + Shisui) ♡

The smooth cloth binding your wrist is comfortable and cool against your skin. And so is the blindfold tied around your head. The room's temperature is low enough to make goosebumps rise to the surface. However two pairs of lips, tongue, teeth, and hands continue to warm you up. You gasp when your erect nipple is pinched by warm fingers and slightly tugged. 

 

The mouth that had left a trail of kisses down your leg stops at your ankle. "Shisui, be careful." The younger Uchiha warns, above a whisper. His best friend chuckles, his breath tickling your ear and his erection cosy under your behind.

 

"Itachi-kun, since I'm older, I know more about what woman like, alright?"

 

"Sure you do, Shisui-san." Itachi agrees, his tone boarding on sarcasm. He looks at you with sympathetic eyes. "Sorry for the trouble, Y/n."

 

Shisui smirks, his lips brush lightly against the skin of your neck. "Yeah, yeah. But I'm sure you're okay with this." He says, his lips slowly trace up to only suck the lobe of your ear into his mouth. Shisui's sneaks his hand into your underwater, his fingers tease along your wet slit, not touching you where'd you want him to.

 

A almost silent gasp of surprise leaves you when you feel something hot and moist engulf your middle toe. Fingers press into the sole of your foot, massaging. The moan leaving your mouth turning into a whimper when Shisui touches and immediately starts to rub your clit. Again he chuckles, although huskier than before.

 

" _Itachi-kun_ , I had no idea you were into _that_..."

 

Itachi's mouth softly pops from your toe, his fingers continuous with delivering a pleasurable massage to your foot.

 

"...There's alot you don't know about me, Shisui." He says, sounding abit playful before he's sucking another toe in his mouth, his hand moving down to focus on your heel. You can't help but to curl them, your mouth ajar as Shisui's fingers slip into you.

 

 

"Pervert." Shisui laughs. "But her feet are nice I suppose.."  Itachi ignores him, not that he minds. He cups a untouched breast, squeezing the soft flesh, a hard bud between his fingers. You groan again, panting slightly. You try to keep it together atleast alittle but it's hard when three of his fingers are searching inside you, his thumb still rubbing.

 

Itachi sighs, grasping his leaking hard cock. He glances at Shisui who is out to lunch, focused on finding what spot makes you tick. Your body is trembling and your chest heaving in his hand. He presses his hard length against your foot, you moan again, involuntary pushing your foot forward, making him hiss in pleasure.

 

His palm help keeps his cock sandwiched between the sole of your foot and soon your other foot gets the same treatment from his mouth. You arch your back, walls tightening around Shisui's fingers, soft pleads leaving your lips as he unrelentingly continues to rub your clit. 

 

Shisui takes his fingers away only to push them into your open mouth, eliciting another moan. " **Clean them**." He whispers, voice deep. You do, tongue wrapping and mouth sucking. His cock throbbing torturously with each passing second. A grunt from Itachi makes him look up at his friend. He'd almost forgotten; he smirks at the younger Uchiha who is currently cumming from your feet alone.

 

Itachi stares, eyes lidded at the sinful mess he's created, the tip of his tongue swiping across his lips as he starts to come down from his orgasm. The blush on his fair skin darkening, he sighs. You bite your bottom lip, feeling the hot, gooey wetness between your toes and on the bottom of your foot.

 

He apologizes, "I'll clean it up immediately."

 

"I-its okay...Leave it for now." You say, voice soft and quiet. _It feels good._ You can't see it, but you are sure Itachi is looking at you weird.

 

Shisui's chuckling makes you feel silly. He kisses your shoulder, looking at his best friend. "Itachi-kun, make sure you take care of her other foot."

 

 "Hmph." The gentle rumble of his deep voice is all that's heard before the soft kisses of his lips caress your other foot again. You gasp feeling fingers tug at the crotch of your ruined panties.

 

Shisui's lips lightly brush the shell of your ear, his whisper making you pulse with need. " _So, you like to be marked, Y/n-chan?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi has a foot fetish guys


	15. Tough love (Hidan) ♡

You paid Kazuzu a hefty price for his help, his string was almost impossible to break. Hidan's wrists were red and bloodied from pulling against his restraints; he did that on purpose, the pain making the experience of being suffocated and drowned between your legs that much more fantastic.

 

The heels of your shoes dug into his bare back, causing bruises and nasty scrapes. His cock had been painfully hard for some time and leaking precum, staining the crotch of his pants. His knees were sore from kneeling for so long. He grunts, as your finger nails scratch his scalp and mess his usually slicked back hair up some more.

 

You moan soundly as another orgasm shakes your body. Hidan laps away at the wetness of your center without pause. When you roughly pull his head back, he's a panting, red faced, grinning mess. "That was so FUCKING GOOD. You gotta fucking untie me though! I need to fuck--" You cut him off with a kick to his face. The force of it causing him to fall on to his back. The position isn't comfortable, with his legs still kneeled but his eyes almost roll into the back of his head when your foot presses down on his rock hard dick. He licks the blood from his busted lip, his nose hurts alot as well.

 

"So _fuckin_ ' good..." Hidan mumbles; you slip off a shoe. His back arching when you rub your foot firmly against his length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidan is a canon pain slut ok I'm pretty sure


	16. Truth or Dare (Juugo) ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so indecisive about this chapter but decided to just stay with the Juugo part because putting all three of the guys and keeping them in character was too hard :U enjoy this cracky smut ridiculousness 
> 
> Totally inspired by 50 reasons to have sex by Akibimi
> 
> Because big dick Juugo is life

It was night time as the band of five of Orochimaru's strongest ninja sat around a campfire. Even Sasuke was there, his eyes closed as he mediated peacefully next to Juugo. Suigetsu chatted with Juugo, the latter nodding his head every so often to convey he was listening. 

 

You and Karin sat next to each other on the opposite side of the fire. You sighed, quite irritably as she stares dreamy eyed at the Uchiha, leaned over with her hands clasped against her face. She wasn't listening to anything you were saying. Your gaze goes to the flickering embers as you think of something to do. 

 

  _Oh_

 

"Hey, guys?"

 

Suigetsu looks at you curiously. "What?" He asks, while Juugo watches you as well. Sasuke's eyes open just alittle abit and Karin is still day dreaming or whatever.

 

"Let's play truth or dare." You say and your request gets mixed responses.

 

Sasuke kisses his teeth, one of the rare times the brooding Uchiha decides to hang around during the night while everyone is still up and you come up with the most juvenile activity. Suigetsu grins, "Hell yeah!" He looks at Juugo, who nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders. 

 

You smile and look over to Karin who looks quite interested. Her cheeks cherry red as she hits the side of her fist against her palm, amped up for some fun. "Good idea, Y/n!" She sighs as she fawns in Sasuke's direction. "We can play a **_dirty_** one!~"

 

A smirk creeps up on your face as the boys look anything but happy, instead annoyed, suspicious yet contemplating, and abit scared.

 

Shockingly, Sasuke hasn't left yet, cold eyes looking back and forth between all of you as the game is explained for clarity. 

 

"Ladies first." You announced. Suigetsu rolled his eyes as Karin clears her throat. 

 

"Hmmm!" _Who to pick first..._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Juugo!"

 

 

Eyebrows raise in surprise at the pick. You suspiciously eyed Karin with that mischievous bordering on evil look on her face. _Why hadn't she picked Sasuke?_

 

"Truth or dare, Juugo?"

 

The orange haired teen is silent for a moment before he chooses--- "Pick dare!" Suigetsu whispers, excitedly. Juugo sighs,  _What's the worse that could happen?_

 

"Dare."

 

No one has ever seen Karin look this devious. Even Sasuke feels unnerved by her aura.

 

"I...I dare you to show us...what you're hiding under those pants..." Karin sniffs, sensing a nose bleed coming on. No one can believe this. Suigetsu laughs, egging on Juugo to do the dare as his friend blushes red, not mentally prepared to do something so embarrassing.

 

"Come on man! It's not that bad. Would it be easier if Sasuke asked you to do it?"

 

"Shut the hell up..." Sasuke hissed; if looks could kill. "Keep me out of it." He concluded, folding his arms. Why was he still sitting there? He didn't understand it himself.

 

Juugo inhaled and exhaled deeply to gather his courage. He gets up, towering over everyone and his hands go to his pants.

 

You look at Karin with wide eyes. She feels your gaze and glances away from Juugo to wink at you. 

 

_How did she know you liked him? And why did she have to take it upon herself to do something like this!?_

 

His pants and boxers fall around his ankles, it's cute how he covers his face. _Way too cute._

 

Sasuke doesn't look. He won't. He  _will not._ **No.**

 

Suigetsu nods his head in approval, his sharp grin only growing wider as he laughs. "Not bad, huh, Sasuke!?" The water user playfully elbows the Uchiha who may or may not have activated his Sharingan. Sasuke's annoyed groan gets Suigetsu to back off for now.

 

 

 

 

 

"Holy fuck! His dick is huge!"

 

Karin's glasses were completely fogged, her face redder than her hair. The girl sputtered nothing but nonsense as she stared at Juugo's package.

 

You aren't much better for ware yourself. You swallow the lump in your throat. "Damn, it's...it's atleast nine inches... Karin?" You ask, straining your eyes away from Juugo's goods. "Karin!?"

 

The Karin you know is gone. Her whole face bright red and calculating. "Y-yeah...It's flaccid but..It's 9.53 inches...In length...Not sure about the width... Juugo come closer..."  She fixes her glasses. "I-i-t's for science." 

 

Suigetsu whistles. " _Oh shit_. Well, Sasuke-san looks like you don't have to worry about Karin anymore." He says with a nervous chuckle, and gets zero response from the Taka leader.

 

Juugo looks apprehensive about her request. He quickly bends down to pick up his pants and boxers. "I'm just go--"

 

" **NO.** " She shouts, everyone flinches. "That's not how the game works..." No one was willing to challenge her. Maybe this game was a bad idea.

 

"Juugo, pick someone." She says, chillingly calm. "Pick, Y/n."

 

You look at the insane kunoichi. "He's supposed to choose someone himself, Karin!" 

 

She's silent for a moment.

 

"Remember that time you told me that you could please Sasuke better than me if he had to choose one of us to be his wife and birth his offspring?" She asks. Sasuke stares at the both of you.  _What the actual fuck?_

 

"Ugh, I was joking....I wasn't serious! What the fuck, Karin? We talked about this!" 

 

She doesn't seem to be listening.

 

".... I'm sure Sasuke-kun has an even bigger one." _Karin is drooling. Sasuke's face loses color._  "...Now, if you can handle that with expertise, then you can handle Sasuke! We'll see who the better woman is!"

 

Suigetsu scoffed. "I've seen Sasuke's dick--  _accidentally and_ it's nothing to write home about!"

 

Sasuke growls, fingers itching the tip of his sword. Suigetsu doesn't even look in his direction.  " **Shut**. _Up_."

 

You were so confused. 

 

"Juugo! She's always talking about you! Just do her a favor! DARE HER DAMNIT!"

 

Juugo is genuinely afraid. Suigetsu is starting to consider stopping this himself but he also wants to see this because this could be pretty hot. Sasuke is disgusted, but he stays because ultimately he's just a guy himself and this could be pretty hot. No one really knows how he feels so he feels emotionally secure.

 

 _Okay_. You had to do something. 

 

Everyone watches you get up and slowly walk up to a nervous Juugo. You have to look up at him once you get close enough. Juugo is like a deer-- or a buck caught in headlights before you.

 

You whisper, "Alright, I'm going to do this, okay? Before Karin gets alittle weirder and kills us all." Although, everyone could probably take her, you don't want it to come to that and it's not like you don't have a major crush on this guy.

 

The corners of Juugo's lips quirk downwards as he considers you.  _Well, he's noticed you._ He's of course kept it to himself that he thought you were attractive. He shortly mused that this would be the only time he'd experience something like this. Because who'd want a freak like him in any normal circumstances?

 

Juugo nods his head. "Ok, if you must.." 

 

Everyone is quiet and focused on you as you get on your knees; your heart has been beating faster than usual for awhile but you realize how nervous you really are when put your hands on his thighs, your hands are trembling.

 

You haven't done anything like this before, but it shouldn't be too hard. Juugo's length had already started to harden when you sank to your knees. His knees already feeling weak as your breath lightly blows against him.

 

A quiet huff of breath escapes him as your hand wraps around him, and you amateurishly guide his budding erection into your open mouth. The tip of his member is smooth on your tongue and his taste is tasteless for the most part, abit salty.

 

Juugo's sighs, his hands fidgety at his sides as you experimentally try to take him deeper. You rest your hands on his thighs, the taunt muscle under his skin jumping slightly under your touch.

 

You heard shuffles behind Juugo and a whispered curse. Karin squeaks girlishly as she watches you with Juugo. 

 

Sasuke's usually disinterested eyes are trained carefully on your mouth as your head slowly bobs up and down. Suigetsu's smirk cemented on his features as he watches, considering whether he should try to join you both.

 

Juugo's cock is as hard as a bone now, your jaw already starting to get sore. Karin playfully cheers you on. 

 

"I believe in you!~" She smiles widely, holding her legs tight together. Even through her foggy glasses she can see how her true love is reacting to the scene in front of him.

 

"Come on guys! You can do better than that! Juugo touch her! Don't hold back!" Karin yelled, squirming around in her seat. " **Fuck her face**!"

 

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

 

Suigetsu got up, he made his decision. The Uchiha watched speechlessly as the swordsman walked to your side. 

 

"Ew! Suigetsu sit down! You're going to ruin everything!" Karin yells. You feel something push down on the back of your head and you end up choking on Juugo. 

 

"Oh, shut up. I'm helping!" Suigetsu says, weaving your hair into his fist. You moan, angrily, not able to talk as the fingers in your hair are too rough. Suigetsu only does as promised, very much amused.

 

"If anyone should be helping her it should be me!" Karin agrues. 

 

Juugo groans, eyes shut as your forced to take down more. You whimper, your jaw is seriously going to break if Suigetsu keeps this up.

 

" _Suigetsu_."

 

The white haired male looks up. "What?" His grin deflating slightly. Sasuke shoots him a look. 

 

"Let her go, she's going to choke to death... Idiot."

 

Suigetsu immediately releases your hair, his smile apologic. "Sorry..." 

 

You break away, noisily catching your breath. Juugo almost groans in disappointment at the loss of contact, but he keeps it together.

 

Karin pouts. "Aw, see!? You always ruin everything, Suigetsu!" The latter glares at her.

 

"It's not my fault she can't hold her breath longer!"

 

As the two bicker, you're tenderly holding your jaw. You notice Juugo quickly fix his clothes. When you're able to look up, his cheeks are very much pink and he looks abit sad. 

 

"Juugo?"

 

He shyly makes eye contact with you. You get up on your feet.

 

"Another time." You say, loud enough for only you two to hear. He looks surprised. He's not sure on what to say so he just nods, before uncomfortably walking back to his spot, next to an awkward looking Sasuke.

 

Karin and Suigetsu are still arguing when you get back to your own spot. It's when you loudly clear your throat that they stop and look at you.

 

"Suigetsu. Truth or dare."

 

Karin frowns and looks at Suigetsu with desperation. "Choose truth, Suigetsu.  _Please_!" She begs.

 

He glares at her. "Why?" Before she's able to state her case, he cuts her off, foolishly. "DARE."

 

" **NNNNOOOO**!" She screams, pulling her hair.

 

Sasuke raises his eyebrows at what you say next.  _Okay, I'm leaving. He won't be a part of this._ **Nope.** Sasuke never looks back.

 

"I dare you to have to sex with Karin, right _here_." This is revenge. Karin looks physically ill. Suigetsu looks like he's somewhat weighing the pros and cons.

 

Karin backs away from Suigetsu. "Stay away! My virginity is for Sasuke!!!"

 

While the two figure  _that_ out. You go to sit next to Juugo, who is covering his lap with his cloak, eyes casted tiredly towards the fire. He looks at you questioningly when he notices you sit next to him. You're still baby sitting your sore jaw. "... Sorry about... that." He mumbles.

 

You smile. _Ouch._ "Sorry about the blue balls." 

 

"I've felt worse..."

 

"Maybe we can start off fresh tomorrow, away from everyone?"

 

"Really?" He asks, mild shock across his features. You shrug.

 

"Yup."


	17. Quirks (Shisui) ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play name that kink
> 
> Continued from Outlandish Favors

 

He couldn't just let it slide. It was too cute. It wasn't a well known fact to most that Shisui enjoyed such silly things like corny television commercials or talking YouTube dogs. So, naturally you weren't spared for your burger patterned panties.

 

Honestly, he has never been with a woman who wore anything that wasn't at least a little laced on the first night of coupling.

 

Some might assume that kind of underwear was worn when you were completely comfortable with someone or if you're single and not planning on seeing anyone that day.

 

Maybe you just thought nothing of it.

 

He snickers and you narrow your eyes as he studies your underwear, the tips of his fingers lightly trailing the lining closest to your entrance. " _(Y/n)-kun_ , I can't believe you wore this for me!" He says, teasingly, his good spirits increasing as you open your legs alittle more.

 

You observe his pink cheeks, the alcohol on his breath light. He wasn't drunk, but he was definitely buzzed up. The Uchiha is extremely light weight. After the double date, that went very well; Shisui remained at your side after your sister left with her date. He actually didn't mind your company and wanted to spend more time with you. This eventually lead to a rather clumsy kiss on your doorstep, initiated by Shisui himself, followed by you both sitting on your bed in nothing but your underwear.

 

"Well, they are my favorite. It's cool you like them, but I think they'd be better off. Don't you agree?"

 

"I don't."

 

" _What_."

 

Shisui smiles. "Just go with it, (Y/n)-chan..." He whispers, leaning in to press his soft lips against yours. It was like kissing the most perfect pair of lips in the world. _You could just die_.

 

Shisui slowly pulls away and he giggles boyishly when he sees how you chase after his mouth. You blush as he smiles ' _oh so_ ' charmingly. "Why'd you stop?"

 

"So I can watch your face when I do _this_."

 

And on cue you gasp, feeling his thumb press down on your sensitive clit through your panties. "Uh, _wow_.." You say just above a whisper. You clutch onto your sheets as he rubs slow but wonderfully pressured circles. " _Shisui_..."

 

The Uchiha slowly rubs your hardening clit in pressure controlled circles, coaxing soft noises and cute responses out of you. Despite your hazing senses, you are able to place a hand on his thigh. Your hand slowly caressing up and down his inner thigh. Each time you get close to the steadily growing erection concealed behind the deliciously tight black boxer briefs that he's wearing; you don't touch him.

 

Your other hand tenderly strokes up his jaw line and into his short, wild silky black hair which is tightly woven between your fingers. When you gently pull him forward, Shisui doesn't hesitate to return the kiss you press against his lips.

 

A soft groan rumbling up his throat when your hand finally touches him. You massage his length for a few moments too long for him; a sigh escaping his lips when you break the kiss only to nip his bottom lip.

 

Shisui hisses softly when you nip down alittle harder. You suck the pinched part of his delicious mouth between your own. The Uchiha presses closer to you, his fingers leaving your center for now in exchange for your chest.

 

With his eyes closed and mouth busy, he's able to unclasp your bra with ease. You let out a soft moan of contentment from feeling that constricting article of clothing being stripped off your skin.

 

His hands cup and massage your breasts. You would have whined if he had pulled away for any other reason but to suckle your breasts. The sounds emitted as he does so are so  _needy._

 

Shisui's mouth leaves your breasts with a quiet  _pop._ His lidded eyes are dark with lust as he gently pushes you onto your back. You close your eyes, arching into his form above you as his body cages you in, his mouth kissing a light trail from your collar to in-between your thighs.

 

Without another word his face is between your legs, you moan, his nose presses against your clit, his mouth feverishly sucking at you through the soaking wet fabric of your panties. You wished he would just take them off.

 

You feel his hot huffs of breath and his tongue. You hear his muffled words and moans, he pulls you up, his arms wrapped around your thighs, half your body off the bed as he mouths at you. When he's had enough, he nudges your panties to the side and his tongue is hurriedly buried inside you. You gasp, mouth ajar as moans pass through your lips. Your fingers dig uselessly into your sheets.

 

His mouth his uncoordinated on your heat. His lips sucking on your clit and his tongue flickering and pressing against it. When you start to come, he's unrelenting, only doing so harder. Yout thighs pressed firmly against his face. He doesn't listen until after you've begged him to stop.

 

He slowly releases you, still gentle, helping to lay down your trembling legs. He's over you again and he kisses you, his lips wet. You can taste yourself on his tongue. Shisui's hard length presses against your entrance. He breaks the kiss, his forehead pressed against your damp one. 

 

He's staring into your eyes with a sweet little smile on his face. A quiet sigh leaves your lips once more, you wrap your arms around his neck. "Please.."

 

He hums playfully, his fingers playing with the smooth line of your underwear over your behind. "Since you said please.." He slowly pulls them down, you help with kicking them off. Your legs wrap around his waist. Shisui takes off his own and soon you are granted with a nudge of his leaking lip against your center.

 

He lids lower even more, his beautiful, dark long lashes making him impossibly cuter. 

 

"Ready?" 

 

You answer with pulling his head down into a sweet kiss, your legs tugging him forward. Shisui guides his swollen cock into you, gasping against your mouth as he buried himself to the hilt inside you. " _Shisui."_

 

He gently bucks into you, his slow thrusts feeling you out. You watch his eyes close, jaw slackening. His hips circle before pulling out and thrusting back in again, little harder than before. " _Fuck."_ He whispered, and groans. "You're so tight!"

 

Hearing his voice and the words that leave his mouth only encourages you to thrust your own hips forward. Your eyes fluttering shut at the feel of him inside you, stretching you. He's movements are gently, controlled. His brows slightly fixed as he concentrates, holding back.

 

It's driving you crazy. 

 

" _Harder_ , just fuck me Shisui...!" You beg, yearning for him to crush his body against yours, to hold you down and claim you. " _I want it_."

 

A low rumble comes just before a almost painful jab of his hips, it knocks the wind out of you. Soft whimpers leave your open mouth as he pummels into you, the weight of his body pressing further into with each thrust.

 

Your nails claw down his muscular back, leaving tiny red marks on his skin. He watches your face contort in ecstasy under heavy lashes. His husky groans voice in your ear as his lowers his head to your shoulder. His mouth sucks and nips wantonly at your skin, your walls tightening with every a action of his body. The intense feeling in your lower stomach makes your toes curl.

 

Shisui growls a curse as he feels your walls strangle his cock. His thrusts never wavering as he uses your body. His hands at your hips are firm, tight, and bruising.

 

The way he pounds into you, you are sure you'll be sore for a few days. You hear him moaning lowly, it's enough to fuel you for another orgasm. 

 

You push up against him, he pries his eyes open enough to see what you're doing. There are no words, they aren't needed.

 

Shisui patiently lies on his back as you guide his hot and slick length into you, the feeling of your hand around his cock making him lightly hiss. He groans as you sit on his lap, his erection buried inside you again, your back to him.

 

As much as he loves your face, he likes watching your ass just as much. You whimper when his hands come down on your ass, a light spank that makes you clench around him. Shisui holds onto your hips as you go up and down. It's really fun, hearing his gasps and moans, controlling his pleasure. The Uchiha's head lolls back as his balls tighten, his release drawing near.

 

 _"Y/n!"_ He whines, the sound of desperation in his voice makes you throb. You fingers rub furiously at your clit as you move faster above him. His fingers dig into your flesh, he thrusts up harder, sloppy as he meets his completion. His hot seed fills you in a way that makes you feel almost light headed. He's groaning even after he's done, his lidded gaze watching rut against him.

 

"Oh, Y/n~" His voice soft but hoarse, he moves up and reaches for your shoulder. You gasp as you are easily pulled down to lay down on his chest, his cock still inside you, still hard for the time being. "Let me." You shiver feeling his whisper in your ear. 

 

Your legs are hook outside of his, spreading you wide. The first buck of his hips has your body captive before his fingers reach your clit. A string of moans fly past your lips as he trails light kisses and licks on whatever skin he can reach.

 

You close your eyes as his thrusts work you over, your bottom lip caught between your teeth as he pummels into you.Shisui shudders against you, his oversensitive cock trapped in between your pulsing hot walls.

 

 

After you both come down from your high, you lazily flip yourself over and press your very sticky bodies together. You press your lips against his plump ones, toes curling at the sweet sound rumbling up his throat.


	18. Icha Icha Fangirl (Jiraiya) ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is long over due.
> 
>  My apologies my good ppl ;w;

Today was the day.

 

Today you would meet the author of Icha Icha Paradise and be blessed with his presence. You came all the way from The Hidden Mist; you actually walked, just to see this perfect specimen.

 

You have every single one of his books, all in perfect, mint condition, and expertly wrapped in plastic. _The good brand,_ mind you _._

 

The sun is hot as you stand outside of the Hidden Leaf's library. You tenderly hold his latest release in your trembling hands. You feel like you're about to walk through the holy gates of Heaven. Slowly, you walk up the couple of concrete steps to the see through automatic door.

 

The library is quiet and cool in temperature, like any other libraries you've been in. You glance around as you walk in further, hands still shaking slightly with aniexty and excitement. You notice a librarian walking towards you with a cart full of miscellaneous books.

 

"Umm, e-excuse me!?" You call over, abit too loudly, which immediately gets you a glare and a disgruntled " _shush"._ Once they are in quiet speaking range you whisper an apology. 

 

"How can I help you?" They ask, lowly. 

 

"I'm looking for the Icha Icha Paradise book signing."

 

The librarian smirks, a quiet snort leaving them as they hold back their chuckle. You feel a blush of embarrassnent coming on. They jut a thumb behind themselves. "Back there, three aisles down, you'll see the adult fiction sign."

 

You whisper your thanks, quickly walking to the area, not hearing the sarcastic " _have fun_ " from the librarian. When you finally arrived to the designated area you see no one at the booth. It didn't surprise you about the lack of a line, people were rather bashful about erotica. But you were surprised at the empty booth.

 

Where was the author?

 

Maybe he went to the bathroom.

 

You stand around for about 10 minutes, looking through some adult books, none them really interesting. You were just putting back a book when you hear someone coming. 

 

 

When a man with a crazy mane of white hair rounds the corner, you swear you felt a blood vessel in your head pop. Said man is caught off guard by the crazed look on your face before he notices the book in your violently shaking hands.

 

He smiles. "Hi ther--"

 

"J-j-jAH-Jiraiya!!!!!" You scream, your voice echoing in the library. Jiraiya frantically signals for you to be quiet; you'd get both of you kicked out.

 

The outburst ends as you bow to him. Your voice is still too loud though. "Jiraiya-senpai! It's an honor to actually meet you! I'm a huge fan!"

 

The sage chuckles. "It's okay, my dear. You don't have to do that." He says walking closer. You stop bowing, and blush when you make proper eye contact.

 

_'He's so tall! And a handsome, older gentleman!'_

 

Jiraiya puts a strong but gentle hand on your shoulder and guides you in the direction of his booth. You stand in front of it as he sits down. He picks up a pen. 

 

"Do you want me to sign your book, beautiful?" He asks, smoothly. A smirk on his face as your own lights up.

 

You can't believe he just called you that. When you get out of here you're going to totally scream your lungs out.

 

"Yes! Please!!!" You quickly hand it to him. Jiraiya opens the book and starts to write.

 

"Who should I make this out to?" He asks.

 

"Oh, my name's Y/n!" You try not to hyperventilate, you must calm down somehow. 

 

"Okay..." He mumbled. "..To my biggest and _prettiest_ fan, Y/n."

 

_Ok, so much for calming down._

 

Jiraiya puts the book in your slightly trembling hands. You hastily look inside to look at what he wrote. "Thanks! Uh, how much is it?" You ask, glancing up to him and reaching for where you keep your money. The Sannin holds up his hands and shakes his head.

 

"No, don't worry about it! It's on the house." He says, his smile widen at the admiration in your eyes.

 

"You're greatest! Thank you!"

 

He shrugs his shoulders. "It's nothing. Did you find my latest book  _satisfying_?" He asks, with a charming wink. You blush. "Any favorite scenes?"

 

"Y-yeah. Um, my favorite part was when the main character stays strong after his true love rejects him. It's really inspiring."

 

Jiraiya sighs. "Exactly. Anything is possible through perseverance." At these wise words, you nod. Jiraiya leans back into his chair. "Why don't you sit down and chit chat with me for awhile? I don't think I'll have anymore folks coming by for now..." He smiled, weakly. Yeah, people would buy his books but he wouldn't bet on his life that they would go to a book signing.. well he wouldn't bet on it anymore.

 

 

You gasp and quickly grab a nearby chair. Perhaps you could throw him some of your ideas for his next book.

 

"Would you take any ideas from a fan?"

 

He grins. "Of course I would!" Why not? How sweet of you. You almost can't contain yourself as you sit on the chair.

 

"Okay so in the 12 chapter, the main character ends up in a that really compromising position with his ex-girlfriend. I would have considered they do something less emotional than sex considering the prior circumstances."

 

Jiraiya raises his eyebrows, and folds his arms. "Hmmm, please explain."

 

You mentally fight against the blood rising to your face. You try to pick your words carefully. "Sex is a really binding experience. So considering what they have been through and are currently going through, they should have done something like oral because its way less emotional."

 

Jiraiya shakes his head, causing you to frown. "Any and all forms of sexual activity can be binding, it just depends on the person."

 

You shrug. "I guess so.." You don't sound convinced, the Sannin notices. He looks you over with lecherous eyes. 

 

"Do you want to try your theory?" He asks. You stare at him with wide eyes. He can't be serious? However, he doesn't look like he's kidding around.

 

Why would you say no?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The toad sage is leaning against the public bathroom sink, watching you coyly as you kneel before him, cheeks hollowing as you rub your tongue about his shaft. He sighs as he hits the back of your throat. The slight convulse and vibration around the head making his jaw slacken.

 

You've only given blowjobs less than a handful of times, you weren't a pro but try your hardest to act like one right now. You wanted so much to impress him. Under your lashes, you sparingly make eye contact before you are closing them again, a sudden twitch in his hips pushing his cock further.

 

You feel warm, your body tingling with pleasure as you service him, in a public bathroom no less. How _filthy_. Jiraiya's nimble fingers touch your cheeks. The caress of his hands make you moan softly, it's muffled around the thick cock in your mouth.

 

You lean into his touch, your head tilts, and he groans feeling his hard length rub against the moist inside of your cheek. When he gently pats it, the slightly juting pouch of your cheek, you moan wantonly, squeezing your thighs together. You're so wet already, this is a dream come true.

 

A husky chuckle rumbles up his throat as he watches you press your face into his crotch. " _This_... This just might end up in my next book... Y-you're really inspiring me.." He groans, his words giving you the strength to open your eyes as they start to water. _Your heart could just explode._

 

His fingers are firmly tangled in your hair, his hips slightly bucking into your face. As you deepthroat his girth, your jaw grows more and more sore. You release one of his bare thighs from the wrath of your nails, the growing need to touch yourself finally unbearable.

 

The Sannin's head tilts back, his hands holding your head, as he thrusts his hips forward into your constricting, warm orifice. You rub yourself furiously as his hot come sprays into your throat, causing you to cough. He let's up abit and it hits your tongue. You swallow the slightly gooey essence without hesitation. As his member's pulsing ceases in your mouth, do you finally shudder in orgasm. He's released with a wet pop from your lips, he moans quietly when you lick the tip.

 

Jiraiya feels you hugging his waist and looks at you, a content smile on his person. Your very intense stare making his lips quirk downward slightly. "W-what is it?"

 

"Can I co-author your next book?" You ask, the legendary Sannin shows hesitation.  _Oh no._ "I'm full of ideas." You add, in a flirting tone. You guide his hands to sit on your waist, just over the curve of your behind. Jiraiya swallows, internally debating. 

 

He's only ever somewhat considered trusting that title to his blonde pupil since he's shown so much promise, with that one book he'd written for a test the Sannin had given him.

 

His resolve crumbles when he feels your warm breath hitting his ear, your fingers playing with his hair. He can't help but to lean into your touch.

 

"I'm full of inspiration." You whisper, soon after your lips fortunately press against a sweet spot on his neck. You take it as a "yes" when he pulls you into a hard kiss.

 


	19. Legendary Sucker (Tsunade) ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do Tsunade and a teenage Male!Reader smut chapter? With it containing Tsunade giving a blowjob to the reader, as well as maybe being tied up and gagged as a present to him?
> 
> For BlackKnightTyrant

Shizune carried Tonton in her arms as she made her way to Y/n's house. Her master asked her to deliver a letter to the young jounin. For what, she wasn't sure and she didn't ask, not wanting to be nosy.

 

You're staring up at the ceiling as you lay in bed. Yesterday you had just returned from a rather difficult mission. You were ordered to capture some deflector nin from Suna in Amegakure with a more experienced jonin, Kiba Inuzuka. Honestly, it was crazy and you hoped to never be paired with him again. You almost died, but whatever. You're still breathing and that's a victory enough.

 

There's a knock at your door, when you are about to fall asleep.  You sigh before getting up to see who could be bothering you now.

 

You are surprised to see the Hokage's assistant and her mini pig.

 

She smiles politely. "Hi! A letter from Miss Tsunade!" She says before holding it out to you.

 

You take it from her, giving her a questioning look. You've never received a mission this way before. "What's going on?" You ask, and she shrugs her shoulders.

 

"No idea." She chuckles. "But she wants you to read that and come to her office today as soon as you can!"

 

You nod your head, glancing down at the envelope in your hands. Shizune says good-bye and Tonton cutely oinks her own farewell before you close the door.

 

You waste no time with opening it.

 

_(Y/n), (L/n), I, the fifth Hokage invite you to my to my office to congratulate you for completing 200 missions. This is a great feat for such a young shinobi and it mustn't be taken lightly. I think you'll find the reward quite satisfying. Please arrive two hours from now and no later. Hope to see you soon._

 

 _The fifth Hokage, T_ _sunade Senju_

 

 You can't believe it! You hadn't even realized that you had completed so many missions. You just eventually stopped counting after the chunin exam and that was a few years ago.

 

You wonder what she could possibly have planned. A trophy? A... date? You feel warmth grace your face at the mere thought of being asked out by someone like her. _'Ugh, don't be stupid.'_ You scold yourself.

 

 

Else where another blushes, her cheeks as red as Tonton's vest as she peers down at her teacher.

 

"My lady... Is it tight enough? Uhm..?" 

 

Tsunade scoffs, her blind fold feels like silk across the bridge of her nose and eyelids. The blush staining her cheeks lovely as her plump bare body is littered with goosebumps from the slightly chilly room.

 

"Yes. Now put that ball in my mouth and go!" She orders. She holds back a groan as the ropes constricting her entire body dig into her fair skin. She knows after this that there will be delicious marks and welts left on her beautiful, unblemished skin.

 

Shizune nervously nibbles her bottom lip, somewhat worried about her senpai and bashfully turned on by the sight before her. She honestly couldn't believe she was able to help Tsunade with this; stringing her up with intricate knots and ties by the ceiling. Although, her body would be low enough for anything.

 

Shizune swallows the lump in her throat. "Okay, I'm g-going to go. Shout if you need me...I guess..." She says quietly, before getting an impatient nod from Tsunade. 

 

The fifth holds back a soft whimper as the ball gag is put on, her pussy already starting to drip with anticipation.

 

 

 

You run into Shizune again when you walk into the building. You find it odd that she avoids eye contact with you, her cheeks cutely a faint pink. But you smile her way anyway, ignoring the strange behavior as you head further into the building.

 

When you finally reach the office door, you politely knock. The door actually cracks open on its own; it was never fully closed. You lift a brow, before hesitately and slowly walking in.

 

"Tsunade-sama!?" You gushed, eyes seeing but mind not comprehending the the scene in front of you.

 

The mature blonde princess tied up in all the right places, gagged, and utterly vulnerable. Your mouth ajar in disbelief as you come closer.

 

She _moans._ Her face holding a expression of desire, her juicy, pink lips wet around the hard ball in her mouth. 

 

"I-is...This the reward...?" 

 

Another moan means _yes._ The powerful Hokage is giving you her body for the day. The blush on your face gets hotter as you analyzed her form further, coming in front of her. You slowly reach out to cup her DD breasts. They are soft and easy to mold in your palm.

 

You never would have thought you'd ever get to see, let alone touch the Hokage's bountiful chest. It had only been a dream until now.

 

Tsunade writhes as you touch her, the ropes tightening and rubbing hotly across her body. Her moans getting louder as you pinch and experimentally pull her erect nipples. Her heat throbs and starts to soak the rope near her fat pussy.

 

You give her breasts one last pinch before you go to unzip your pants. You nip your bottom lip, fisting your hard dick, that's already starting to leak precum. 

 

You can't wait to replace that ball gag with your cock.

 

Tsunade relaxes her mouth as the gag is gently pulled off and tossed away. Her soft whining, a way she's begging for you to use her for your pleasure.

 

"Please, Y/n-kun?" She whispers, before presenting her wet, hot, gaping mouth to you; she's begging for you to fuck her mouth like a pussy.

 

You must not disappoint her. 

 

"Anything you want, Tsunade-sama.." You whisper, voice husky with desire as you hold the side of face and guide your throbbing cock into her mouth.

 

You bite back a loud groan as the head of your length slides across her tongue. The feeling is unbelievable. She closes her mouth around it, sucking so hard her cheeks lewdly hollow. She slurps loudly, the noises alone turning you on like nothing else.

 

You undo her low ponytail and her silky locks come free, curtaining her back and shoulders. Tsunade groans when she feels your fingers scrap and tangle in her hair, a promise of what's to come.

 

The thrust of your hips buries your cock balls deep into her mouth, touching the back of her throat. Her slight gagging feels fantastic around you. She's more prepared for the next buck of your hips, her gag reflex impressive as she takes you again.

 

Her tongue dances and rubs against your swollen cock, begging for your cum to be blasted down her throat. A masculine moan escapes your mouth as the suction of her mouth captures your tip as you pulled back to thrust against. 

 

Tsunade's moans send vibrations around your tip, the tip of her tongue brushing wantonly against it. She releases it with a wet _pop._ Quickly before your cock is pushed passed her succulent lips again, she quickly begs, "Please just fuck me... I want to feel you inside me! Hurry up, (L/n)!" She demands, panting.

 

A playful smirk forming on your lips as you pull up her blindfold.

 

"Nope."

 

The Sannin pouts cutely. You tell her to open up again, the pads of your finger tips caressing her lips. "Open up and I'll make sure... you have the honour of getting fucked...by me."

 

Her glare is weak as she slowly begins to open her mouth again. You hardly care that she might painfully reprimand you for saying such things.

 

Tsunade allows you to finish in her mouth, lidded eyes rolling back as you stuff her and touch the back of her throat. Her pussy soaking and clit painfully neglected and pulsing as you fuck her face.

 

She moans happily when you pulse and release your cum on her tongue and down her throat. You pull away just so you can paint her face with your seed. You haven't touched yourself in weeks with being so busy with missions, so your load is plentiful.

 

You stroke your sensitive cock, still at half mass as you inspect her flushing, dirtied face. She's a panting mess, drooling, softly whining and eyes glazed over with lust. You grin, happy with a job well done and still high off your orgasm.

 

She squeals when she feels the beginnings of your fingers press into her extremely moist center. The heat radiating from her great. She struggles, ropes swaying her body slightly as she tries to push herself closer to you.

 

"Be patient, Tsunade-sama..." You say, lowly, slowly pushing a finger into her. Her keen whines growing louder with each new digit sank into her pussy.

 

Her muscles clench and throb around your fingers; just three and one on her tiny, pink clit. She's bucking into your hand as you pump your hardening cock.

 

Tsunade whimpers but it's cut short by a strangled gasp. Your pants down as you push your hips flush against her luscious ass. Balls deep as her moisture stains your exposed skin. Her body starting to sweat and her lower belly tingly as you pull her strings of pleasure with the thrust of your hips.

 

She's clenching and coming around you in no time, her orgasm hitting her hard as your finger circles her clit in heavy pressured rubs. Drool leaks from the corners of her mouth as her swollen bottom lip is crushed between her teeth.

 

You pummel into her oversensitive and tight cunt until she's coming again. Your strokes rough and deep until your balls tighten, your hot seed painting her walls. She shouts as your hand makes a painfully stinging but tantalizing connection with her ass. The Hokage pants like the filthy whore you just fucked her like.

 

You pull out of her, a groan rumbling up your throat as you do. 

 

Tsunade's eyes flutter shut. Her moment of peace cut extremely short when she feels something wet poke her lips. She tiredly glares up at your hopeful face from beneath thick blonde lashes.

 

"Don't push your luck, kid..." She growls.

 

"C'mon, please?" 

 

Tsunade weakly groans, her annoyance waning thin the longer she stares at you. _'Ugh, cute.'_

 

You are more than happy when she opens her wonderful mouth again.

 

 

 

Shizune furiously rubs her clit, the hot scenes she was able to sneak a peek of and the wet noises and moans that blessed her ears causing her to be nosy and ultimately turn her on.

 

" _Oh_ , fuck...!" She moaned, coming with her own hands. However, she still felt unsatisfied.

 

She wishes her teacher wasn't so selfish.


	20. Bugs (Orochimaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a strange new man in town who works at a restaurant and seems to be getting followed by a weird guy.
> 
>  
> 
> But you share something in common. He hates bugs and so do you.
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Shino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off that episode (the narhin wedding) that's probably a filler but I'll believe it's canon because it's beautiful. Oro was so FUCKING CUTE. IT WAS WEIRD but I liked it.

A crush has long since brooded within you for that strange stranger whose been working at the restaurant for a few months that you frequented.

 

You live in a very populated ninja village, so it's not unusual to see bizarre characters waltzing around. It's not like you don't know who he is. He's _is--_ was very much feared. Those who hadn't known of him did after the third Hokage's death which was his doing. That does bother you, yet here you are with these feelings.

 

The very first time he served you you of course noticed him right away. His gold predatory eyes complimented by the purple markings around them, long silky black hair, and that really pale skin. You remember trying not to stare and you remember not so fondly how a chill ran down your spine. You didn't drink that tea you ordered, paranoid that there might be poison in it, but you left him a tip anyway so that he wouldn't take offense, find and murder you.

 

The next time you see him is when you're walking down the street in the evening, it's not quite dark yet and the sun is setting so beautifully that everything seems to have that pink yellowish tint to it.

 

He startled you a second time with his fearful whining about a bug following behind him. He was running pretty fast too but not so fast that you couldn't catch up. 

 

He's got this really panicked look on his face when he's somehow managed to be cornered by it. He first notices you when you swat the bug with a rolled up newspaper you swiped along the way. When the bug falls to the ground, it's life is cut short by your shoe. You move your foot and after further inspection you see that it is a wasp.  _Yikes._

 

"Oh my god! Thank you, dear! You saved my life!"

 

 _You sure did_.

 

"No problem."

 

You give him a once over before polite eye contact is made. He's in a white robe, the black polo underneath is open at the neck and he's wearing black pants with the usual sandals ninja wear. His toenails are painted black; that's cool. His hair is in a high ponytail, and the fringe around his face is not covering his high cheek bones one bit.

 

Holy shit, is he pretty.

 

His smile is almost infectious. "Would you like to join me for some miso?" The invitation sounds so, so very sweet coming from him. You open your mouth, but you quickly close it when you spot that weird guy several feet behind him peeking from behind a pole in the corner of your eye. 

 

You are sure he has his reasons for being this man's shadow. It only reminds you of the possible danger. And yet again, here you are, butterflies in your stomach and ready to join him for dinner.

 

"Is something wrong?" He asks, concern clear in his voice, and his face mimicking the same emotion. He's pouting; _what a cute mouth he has._ How would that mouth feel on yours? 

 

You shake your head. "No, no!" You ignore the staring shinobi stalking nearby. His smile is brighter than the last and he extends his hand forward. "I'm Orochimaru. And you?"

 

 _Oh, I know._ But for simplicity sake you say, "I'm Y/n, it's nice to meet you." You shake his hand, it feels nice. His skin is smooth and cool, you don't want to let it go, but you do for the sake of not coming off creepy.

 

"I remember you. You left me a really nice tip last time. I'm glad that I have the chance to thank you properly."

 

You shrug your shoulders, your timidness getting a hold of you. You can feel the blood rushing to your face and you do that little tell you have when you are nervous to take the attention off.

 

Orochimaru's chuckle is a lovely rumble in his throat. You could listen to that sound all day and you now promise to yourself that you will do whatever it takes to hear it again.

 

He leds you to the spot that serves miso. He pushes the curtains out the way so you can sit down. It almost feels like a date. He sits next to you and asks what kind you'd like and if you want a drink. 

 

You decide to have water and he gets sake. You both pleasantly find out that the same flavor of miso he's having is the one you like. While you wait he asks you about yourself and while you're talking another bug floats by, scaring your new friend. "Ugh.." You bravely grab the monstrosity and squash in your fist.

 

You can feel him staring at you as you damp a napkin and clean off your palm. The admiration in his voice has you smirking proudly. "You are amazing..." 

 

"It's nothing. They are gross but easy to defeat."

 

Orochimaru nods, his mouth slightly frowning. He leans his face in his hand. "I'm starting to wonder if I'm cursed.." _Oh boy, you have no clue of the sheer amount of irony_. "They've been following me for the longest since my return."

 

"That's weird.." An idea pops into your head, a silly, lame one. You can't stop your dumb mouth from moving.

 

"Maybe it's your scent. You do look like you smell really nice." You say in a small voice.

 

Orochimaru grins; you didn't notice the fangs before, you really like them.  His body quietly shakes with laughter. "Thank you?" His tone is mirthful. The miso arrives and you both eat in a peaceful silence.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Yamato-san, I can't keep doing this. My bugs don't deserve this kind of treatment. This attempt of psychological torture on Orochimaru won't solve anything. All it will do is cause more deaths." Shino reasons, a scowl on his face. Yamato sighs.

 

What could he say? Every single bug, no matter how big, small, pretty, freakish, or dangerous did not stop Orochimaru's quite frankly troublesome companion from brutally squishing them.

 

Shino continues, folding his arms, and his face growing more troubled. "Even the butterflies... how could someone be so cruel?"

 

Yamato raised an brow at this, forgetting who he was talking to. "Have you seen them up close? They're hideous.."

 

It only took moments before the anbu regretted his words. An intangible darkness radiated off the jounin. Shino's various insects crawling up from under his clothes and flying with angry buzzes towards a frantic Yamato.

 

**"YOU'RE WRONG. TAKE THAT BACK!"**


	21. The little things (Konohamaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff because he's precious and this is so self indulgent because there's so little content for him  
> He's an adult here~

_'He is literally the cutest person in the world right now...'_ , You think. You love watching Konohamaru eat, mainly you just like to watch him but especially when he's eating kakigori. He always looks so content.

 

You and the heir to the Sarutobi Clan sit at a table in a modest ice cream parlor. He's too engaged in the chocolate flavored shaved ice to notice your loving gaze on his person. It's not until his bowl is empty that he snaps out of the blissful trace that good ice cream brings on.

 

Konohamaru frowns slightly at his dish; hes gotta get more pronto. When he looks up to see you staring at him, a blush quickly blossoms. "W-what?" Was he eating too fast? He didn't want to come across as a glutton. Normally, he wouldn't care. But he always liked to impress you when in your company.

 

You blink your eyes and smile. "Nothing." You say and Konohamaru points his spoon at your melting kakigori. 

 

"You don't like it?"

 

"Yeah it's fine, but I don't want it anymore."

 

"It looks like you hardly had any. You want the dango instead?"

 

"No, no. It's okay. Here." You push your bowl towards him, knowing he'll definitely have the rest. 

 

Konohamaru grins, quickly stabbing a spoon into the soft serve treat and stuffing a reasonable amount into his mouth. You wonder momentarily if he ever gets brain freezes. Konohamaru moans appreciatively, and it's music to your ears.

 

"Thanks!"

 

You nod your head and continue to watch him in peaceful silence, leaning into a hand as minutes pass by.

 

You've both been friends since you were kids and you have always had this crush. It started out small but as the years went by it only grew bigger and stronger. You weren't sure if it was still a crush anymore. He was _always_ on your mind.

 

You have the desire to order more just to ask if you could feed him yourself. _'That would be so romantic.'_ However, he doesn't even know you like him. Does he? You aren't sure. You try not to be so obvious.

 

Konohamaru clears his throat, he's been trying to gain your attention. He's finally able to snap you out of your thoughts and a small wave of embarrassment hits you. "Sorry, what..?"

 

"You've been acting weird..." He smiles then, chuckling softly. "Weirder than usual. If something's bothering you, you should tell me. We're adults now you know~" He winks, playfully.

 

You find it harder to look him in the eyes and glance away. Your hands are really interesting right now. Konohamaru sighs, and pushes his bowl out of the way. The noise of the bowl scraping against the table makes you look up at him again.

 

" _Y/n_?"

 

Okay, you're gonna say it. Because if you don't do it now, you'll probably never get the nerve again.

 

"I like you alot. Quite alot." There's a  breathe you've been holding in; you heavily breath through your nose. Konohamaru looks abit shocked at your confession. Your stomach is starting to kill you as you watch his facial expression. When he smiles that geniuely happy, charming smile that makes you mentally and physically weak in the best ways do you realize everything is fine.

 

"I really, really like you too..." His cheeks are the cutest shade of pink . He reaches over just to take your hands in his. The rough pads of his thumbs circling your skin as his warm hands rest under your own. It's a wonderful feeling in contrast to the chilliness of the parlor.

 

The butterflies in your stomach calm down alittle. "Do you want more?"

 

Konohamaru smirks. "Only if you eat with me this time." He says and you shrug your shoulders. 

 

"...Can I...feed it to you?" You ask, quietly, feeling abit ridiculous. To your surprise Konohamaru's smile shines even brighter, the blush on his cheeks darkening. 

 

"Sure, Y/n-chan!!!"


	22. Swipe Right (Genma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hook up with a dreamboat on Tinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta two part this because it won't save the whole fic ._. hm.
> 
> Like I had to rewrite some of this twice before I figured it out sjhdsbns ugh fuck technology sometimes omg
> 
> I had to reiterate and I liked what I drafted first so much better but them be the breaks

You heard many things, some good and mostly not so good. You've heard jokes about it and a few of your friends even had an account. They all had different experiences, but nothing too bad to speak of.

 

You downloaded it out of boredom and curiousity, not out of loneliness. You had no real expectations since it was apparently a rule of thumb that most of the men on there were only interested in hookups. You doubted you'd ever be into that. You weren't that kinda girl, you needed an emotional connection first.

 

It took you a long time to consider checking, mostly you were paranoid about the Facebook aspect. Plenty of times you were assured that no one on Facebook would know that you had a tinder, there would be no notification. They just wanted it for pictures, interests, and common connections, friends. Unless someone who knew you had a Tinder too and happened to stumble upon your profile. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen.

 

The download process is fast and easy. The app wants your GPS on and there's a blank spot for your bio. You fill it in with something obscure and put up a few of your best pictures. You go to the settings next, checking out the distance. You decide on 10 miles and then go to age preferences. 

 

"Hmm....21 to....32..." You mumble, quietly to yourself. Next, you start the most shallow game in the world. The app's icon does a radar type thing before it loads and shows you the first profile.

 

"... Kiba? Hmm, cute.. but he looks like a fuckboy...ehh.."  You swipe right, why not? But you don't match. However, you did just start. Another face shows up, _Sasuke_ , exceptionally attractive with a bored expression in every picture. Not the most inviting looking guy. He's hot, which by itself was intimidating, so he could atleast smile. There's a guy in two of his pictures that looks like it could be his brother. He's more attractive, you think and you wouldn't mind seeing his profile show up too.

 

You swipe right to many guys, it's shocking that so many cute guys live nearby. Maybe you should get out more.

 

 _...Raidou, Deidara, Kankuro, Yahiko, Hashirama, Shisui, Yamato, Kagami, Omoi, Kakashi, Hidan, Obito, Cee--_ you lose count of all the names and all the faces become a blur as you swipe right. You don't stop even though you match immediately with most of them.

 

But then your thumb comes to a screeching halt. The next profile of a total stranger mystifying you completely.

 

You stare in absolute _awe._

 

 _Genma_...? "Holy fuck..." You whisper, looking closer at your phone. He was by far the most attractive guy you've seen on here. You noticed before, the option to **Super Like** someone, and it can only be used once every 24 hours. This was definitely the guy you'd be using that on. As cringy as you felt about using it, you just _had_ to.

 

You quickly you tap the screen to look through his photos, his bio is blank and he has about 4 pictures to look at. They are all of decent quality and he seems like a pretty nice guy. However, in every picture he has a senbon in his mouth. You thought it to be interesting. It definitely added to his charm. After you are satisfied... done with making screenshots of his entire profile, you press the blue star that will mark him as Super Liked.

 

Your heart sinks when there's not an immediate match. And you pray to god that he didn't and doesn't swipe left.

 

After that you swipe for a little while longer, lingering on the app longer in hopes that this Genma guy will pop up on your screen, matching with you, so you could message him. You swear you'd just _die_ if he messaged you first.

 

You ignore the various notifications from guys you've matched with, not that interested at the moment. Perhaps, you'd message them back tomorrow. You check the time and see that it is past twelve. You've been swiping longer than you thought.

 

"So addicting..." With a lazy sigh, you get up from your bed and rest your phone on your nightstand, so you could go take a shower before bed.

 

* * *

 

You wake up a few minutes before nine o'clock and you immediately stretch out your arm, so that you could hastily grab your cellphone and check for a match or better yet a match and a message from that fucking dreamboat; man of your wildest imaginations, future husband, father of your children, and best of all: soul mate.

 

You look at your screen and see many flame icons, you narrow your eyes as you zip past names and notifications-- "fUCK YESSS!" ' _Genma matched AND messaged me!_ ' You are screaming inside in a rapture of utter joy. It was so silly to be so excited over someone you knew virtually nothing about. But people did that with celebrities, so maybe you shouldn't be so hard on yourself.

 

You gleefully click his message, a wide smile that's starting to crack into a childish grin on your face as you stare at his words.

 

   **Genma**

**________Messages** **___** **About_________**

>Good morning, gorgeous

 

 

>And good morning, handsome.

 

 

 >What's a pretty lady like yourself doing on here? If you don't mind me asking...

>I like your bio tho but ya know, not too informative

 

 

 >Lol, yeah I just made this thing.

>Didn't really know what to put. Not on this for anything in particular.

 

 

>Ohh, I feel you. And alright. Look...

>I'm not gonna waste your time here. 

>I'm on this for hooking up and 420, wouldn't mind making friends either but yeah

 

 

>Oh okay, that's cool :)

>I don't smoke and I've never hooked up with anyone before, not really my thing...But I wouldn't mind hanging out one day. I'd really like to!

 

 

You sighed, hopefully he won't be turned off. It takes several minutes before you hear the small ringing notification that signals that he's messaging you again. You're just walking out the bathroom, patting your face with a towel and you quickly pick up your phone.

 

 

 

>Well, I gotta admit that I'd give you one hell of a time. You wouldn't regret it, babe ;-')

>And I wouldn't mind hanging out just as friends either, but damn it'd be hard for me to keep it casual around such a beautiful girl

>Nevertheless, I'm grateful haha

 

 

You swallowed at that, a pleasurable feeling welling up inside of you at the thought of him touching you...among other things..

 

He was so cool about it too...about you not being down for a fling. As you stare at your phone, you really start to consider it. You do only live once, however just thinking about it made you feel nervous. Like, were you even a good candidate for that? You weren't a sex kitten or anything. You weren't a virgin but you didn't have a bunch of experience either. But, damnit, this guy was such a catch. His pictures, that were so PG-13 alone were enough to make you feel hot. So, you could just imagine how'd you feel if he was here in the flesh, close to you.

 

Fuck it.

You want him.

 

 

 

>I thought about it...The hooking up thing.

>I'm not really sure if I'd be that great but I'd like to try I guess.

 

 

>Baby, I'm sure you'd be fantastic. Lol, it's not hard to get a guy to cum...

>If anyone should be nervous, it should be me

>A woman's body is a beautiful, but complicated thing. However, I'm a patient man

>I'll take good care of you..

 

 

>Woah...you're awesome.

>Hmmm, okay c: I'm really looking forward to meeting you

>How about we chill out first and see what happens?

 

 

>Haha, it's common courtesy. I'm not a creep. ;-') And sounds real good

>Where do you want to chill? My place or yours? We could go anywhere you want to hang out 

 

 

You thought about abit. You wouldn't mind just having him come over and possibly having a perfect, romantic, and hot experience. You had a good feeling about him despite your past hangups.

 

 

>We could just hang out at my place, watch something, or play video games, and order a pizza.

 

 

You hoped you didn't come across as lame and boring. However, his next message disapproves that notion.

 


	23. Swipe Right (Genma) part 2 ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wink wonk*

>I'd love that! 

 

>Cool! Are you free today?

 

>Yeah, after 3:30 

 

>When do you want me to slide over?

;-')

 

 

>Lol, you can slide over at 5:00 p.m.

 

 

>Okay, sounds real good. 

 

>If you don't change your mind, you can send me your address around 4

 

 

>I won't...

 

>(address)

 

>Ttyl, Genma <3

 

>Haha, see you soon, sweetheart 

 

 

 

You put down your phone, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. You're so happy you could just  _die_. However, you put all that energy into making your home as spotless as possible and finding the most perfect thing to wear in your closet. You end up wearing a cute dress that you've only worn once before to a birthday party. It wasn't over the top, thankfully, and cut off mid thigh. The possibility of you getting dick'd down tonight was fairly high, so you had to pull out all the best stops. One of these stops was a matching set of bra and panties. The expensive kind that you only decided to wear on special occasions. 

 

Instead of order a pizza, you decide to make one. With the help of the internet and past references from your mom, it comes out well and right on time. You've heard on numerous occasions that guys love it when a girl knows how to cook. You're setting your perfect creation on the counter to cool when you hear a few knocks at your front door. 

 

Anxiety rears its ugly head again, and you find yourself hesitating at the worst possible time. With deep, controlled breaths, you manage to calm yourself down and head to the door. Unlocking it feels like the hardest part, second to moving your legs. But when you open the door, you wish you would have moved sooner. 

 

Deep, friendly brown eyes lock with your own, and you find yourself staring in even more awe than you had before when you first saw his photos. His deep voice is like a melody to your ears, its a sound you never want to stop hearing. The tilt of the senbon in his mouth makes you glance down just in time to see a perfect row of white teeth. The playful rumble of his chuckling makes your knees weak and you have to touch your door frame just in case. 

 

"Hey there, (Y/n). It's great to finally meet you." He says, taking a hand out of his pocket to take the metal from between his teeth. You try to find a steady voice as he quickly tucks it away somewhere underneath his jacket.

 

You move aside to let him in, "Hey, same here! Um," You pause, smiling as he walks past. After locking the door, and noticing he's looking curiously into the kitchen, probably smelling the fruits of your labor, do you remember. "I made the pizza instead of ordering it. Hope you don't mind."

 

He looks surprised. "Seriously...!? Wow, this is the best date I've ever been on!" He says, graciously.

 

  _Date!?_

 

How you manage to react to his words like a normal, calm human being is beyond you, but you manage. You offer him some and when he's eating it, he's telling you it's the best pizza he's ever had in his entire life. He tells you that whatever happens between you two, doesn't matter as long as he gets his pizza from you for the rest of his life. Of course, you laugh and embarrassingly enough, he's killing you with kindness and compliments about how cute you are. And yes, you think you might be in love with him. You are pretty sure of it by the time you both are into almost two hours worth of gaming, and are totally sure when he beats you at Mario Cart for the tenth time in a row. It's rare that you lose, he never ceases to impress you. Especially, with his trash talk. 

 

"--I'm at literal god at this game. I wouldn't judge you if you built an alter to honor my greatness." He taunts, smug about his winning streak. As hard as you try, you keep getting railroaded by his tricks. "I could probably beat you blind." He teases, playfully nudging your arm causing you to mess up and miss a power up. Genma cackles, ignoring the glare you send his way. "Whoops."

 

When you're tired of losing, he's still focused on the screen, focused on winning. You glance over to him, subtly watching while trying not to fall too far behind. The serious, dark look of determination on his face makes a shiver run down your spine in the loviest of ways. It seems he feels like he's being watched or has noticed how quiet you are. He quickly glances between you and the screen, catching you staring. His tensing jaw relaxing, before he smirks at you. "What's up?"

 

You can't fucking answer that, but the flustered look on your face gives you away. He pauses the game and before you get a chance to question what he's doing, a warm, calloused hand is on your thigh. You clutch the wii remote in your hand hard, your other hand falling on top of the one inching up your dress. He starts to pull away, but you seem adamant about keeping his hand there. He makes that sound again, the deep, melodic one from earlier that makes you feel weak and desperate. 

 

"I got an idea. Although, it's a little raunchy. You game?" He asks, quite deviously, his eyes dark with something that makes your breath shallow. You nod dumbly, nervous with anticipation as he rises to his feet. He stretches abit, before hooking fingers under his shirt. You are at a loss for words as you stare up at him. You bite your bottom lip as the smooth plane of his milky skin is slowly shown to you, your eyes greedily taking in abs and lean muscle. You almost wanted to ask him if he'd ever considered modelling, but you keep your mouth shut. His shirt ends up thrown on the far side of the couch and next he's unbuckling his pants. The sound off metal sorta brings you back to reality. He's talking to you.

 

"--So, I'd chew my senbon, but I think I'd rather have something else between my teeth. You don't mind alittle biting right? I won't go crazy." His voice is low and he looks like an absolute sin. His sandy brown hair falls alittle into his eyes as he leans down, close to your face. You eventually find your voice again, if he wasn't so close, he might have not heard you.

 

"N-no-no. I don't...mind. At all...?" You say, softly. You aren't sure about where he plans to be biting you, but his mouth being anywhere on your body is very welcomed. You gasp quietly when his soft lips press against the corner of your mouth. You grip the wii remote so tight that you think you might damage it. You open your mouth to let another sharp breath escape and he takes that opportunity to give you the most mind boggling open mouthed kissed you ever experienced. You felt that familiar heat swell up inside you as he teased and sucked the tip of your tongue. The kiss was short; Genma sank to his knees, looking up at you.

 

His fingers set fire to your skin as he slowly pushed up your dress. "You'll play against the computer while I have my dessert." You surpressed a moan as his fingers hooked at the sides of your panties, blunt nails gently gazing as he pulls them sharply down your legs and off your ankles. He glanced at the delicate fabric before tossing it on the couch beside you. "Cute.." He whispered, his smile turning into a grin. "You have to try your best to win. If you do, you'll get a big surprise."

 

You couldn't help but draw the most perverted assumption. And thinking that only made you feel hotter. You nodded again, shyly. "Okay.."

 

You restart, picking the option to play against the computer. When Genma hears the race start, he starts. You almost run off the road when he picks up your legs and throws them over his shoulders. He manhandles you, his palms cupping your ass as he pulls you down and into his mouth. Genma groans to himself as he samples the juices you had not long ago started to leak, pleased with how wet you were already. A pitiful whimper leaves you. Your heels start to dig into his back as his lips caught your stiffened button.

 

"Gen..maa-"  You whined, lowly, your eyes fighting to stay open as you played the game. You were losing the game, getting jammed and slowed down at every turn by other characters. He groaned in response, a wet smack coming from below you as his tongue swiped languidly about your heat. You bucked up into his mouth, wanton, wishing he'd touch your clit again.

 

Genma's own hand went into his briefs to pull out his straining cock, a fist wrapping around to pump his shaft as he feasted upon you. And you were losing, your favorite character running off the track and the remote dropping to the floor. Genma's heady chuckle vibrated against your soaked, tender flesh as your fingers knotted in and pulled at his hair. He growled low his in throat as strains were pulled taut. You felt his teeth nip _oh so_ gently at you, before sucking your labia between his lips. He pulls away before you have a chance to come. 

 

"I thought I told you to win.." You feel his hot breath warming your already burning skin. He moves to straddle you somewhat on the couch, briefly you get a show of his member in his fist. You wrap your arm around his neck, a hand grabbing the hair at the back of his head. He grunts as you pull him forward, so that he has no choice but to kiss you with everything he has. Genma pulls away too quickly for your liking, standing up, and you're given a face full of dick. Judging by his size, you can conclude that that's the big surprise. You're speechless as he smirks down at you, a hand resting on his hip. "So, I guess I'll go then. Since you can't take a simple order."

 

"No!" You shout, shocking yourself with your own voice. You can't stop yourself from begging, pleading with him not to leave you high, dry, and alone. "Don't go...give me another chance...!" 

 

Genma hums thoughtfully, quiet for a moment before he tells you, "You gotta show me how bad you want it first." He backs up abit, creating enough space between you. Watching with mirth as you stare at his slow stroking hand. "Get on your knees, babe."

 

With a racing heart and shaky limbs, you follow his orders. Your fingers hook into the snug fabric left on him and your fingers brush against his v-lines as you pull them down and off. Your nails gentle scratch his skin as your hands find purchase on his thighs. He tells you with a hushed, raspy voice to open wide.

 

This time you follow his orders quickly, opening the wet and warm orifice. His fingers tangle firmly in your hair, before he guides his member into your mouth. Genma quietly gasps, his hair falling abit more into his face as he bows his head.

 

" _Fuck_...this feels so good." He's pushing it in until you cough abit. He pauses, not wanting to make you uncomfortable. You huff through your nose, trying to relax your jaw around his girth. He pats your head, before a warm palm is under your jaw and a thumb brushes against cheek. Holding your head in place, he starts to move. 

 

Your eyes become more and more lidded until they are almost shut. You gaze up at him under your eyelashes, squeezing your thighs together as he fucks your face. You love how lost he looks; brows slightly knitted, face flushed alittle red, jaw tense when he's not gasp, mouth ajar. 

 

Genma's fingers tighten in your hair when you swallow, the convulsion in your mouth affecting the tip of his cock. His taste marinates on your tongue but before you're able to taste anything else, his length slid out of your mouth.

 

He caresses your face, lovingly. "Good girl, you did so well." He says, huskily, his fingers combing gently through your ruffled hair. "I think you've earned it." Genma smirks, pulling you up on to your shaky feet, before gently pushing you back on the couch.

 

You are in a trance as he lifts up and takes off your dress. The bra is next. He gives your neglected nipples alittle attention. His hands playfully squeeze your breasts before hes poping a stiff nipple into his mouth. You whimper as he sucks it roughly and his teeth graze it. He does the same to the other, all the while snaking a hand down and into your ruined underwear. 

 

Genma's fingers roll around your bud, teasing, before pinching it between his fingers. You shamelessly buck into his hand. He leaves your breast in exchange of your mouth, to give you a lazy, sloppy kiss. His thumb rubs pressured circles, his finger probing and dipping past your wet slit.

 

Each and every one of your moans are swallowed up by him as he stretches you out. Moment by moment, adding more until there's four thrusting in and out of you. He allows you your climax, before he takes you. You whimper when his fingers leave you. Pleasure again swirling up inside you when he puts the wet digits into his mouth, humming at the taste.

 

He gives you a chaste kiss, his eyes dark as he stares into yours. Without a word, he maneuvers your body onto the couch, not patient enough to take you to your room. 

 

It feels amazing to let him position you how he wants; your heels dig into his back as he slowly presses into you, your name whispered. With limited space, Genma grips the top of the couch for balance and the underneath of your thigh. His hold tight on you as his thrusts slowly become faster and deeper. The lewd sound of skin against skin getting steadily louder as he stretches every inch of you. It was abit painful, but the pleasure had you whimpering and moaning uncontrollably. You made sure to keep your eyes atleast alittle open to enjoy the sight of his muscled chest and abs. You made a show of fondling your own breasts, gaining a great reaction.

 

"Mmm...you're so fucking hot," He leans down, his hand going to the arm of the couch. His lips lightly trail up your jaw to your ear, his breath hot against your face. He takes your lobe between his teeth, nibbling and softly growling. "And so fucking tight...!" He grunts, body slightly trembling in pleasure as you tighten around him.

 

You pull him close so you can savagely smash your lips against his, your fingers curling tightly into his bone straight locks. He grunts and circles his hips into you, earning a particularly loud whine. He drinks and swallows it up greedily as his tongue lazily dances around your own.

 

He releases his mouth from yours with a wet smack, a string of saliva still connecting you. He licks his lips, desperately before plunging his tongue back into your mouth. You nip and suck his bottom lip after the kiss breaks. You scratch his chest, mindlessly, leaving behind red lines and welts. "Fuck," you breathed.

 

He paused then, before pulling you on top of him as he moves backwards, his back hitting the oppsite side of the armrest. He gave you no moment to adjust before locking you into a bearbug, he gave a teasing grin while he rammed into your slick heat. His thrusts knock the wind out of you with a blessed force. The pressure of his pelvis against your clit while he was so deep was beginning to drive you crazy.

 

You bent down to leave your own marks and bruises on his neck. "Shit," he croaked, feeling your teeth sink into his skin. "Fuck!" He literally yells when, on a whim, you reach down to pinch his nipple, a erogenous zone. You smirk, a giggle leaving your lips. Without warning, his hand comes down on your ass with his next rough thrust, and you let out a high pitched noise. Genma chuckles, before smacking your ass again. He squeezes and kneads it, massaging it roughly.

 

"Mmmm..." You bit your lip, eyes closed. Genma gasped as you clenched around him. His head fell back, moaning. You crack your eyes open to see his exposed neck. Genma nibbles his own bottom lips as you continue to squeeze around him. A cute noise bubbling up his throat when your lips and tongue come into contact with his throat. 

 

Genma hands don't cease with their massage as he grinds into you. Your fingers tangling in his hair again as you ride him as fast as you can. You feel the knot in your belly tighten and tighten until you were a shuddering and shaking mess. Genma groaned loudly, pressing you impossibly tighter against him, his fingers digging into your cheeks. He continued to ride you through and beyond your orgasm, even when you were oversenstive and whimpering and gasping in his ear. The feeling of his throbbing cock and balls pressing against your heat and the warmth filling you signifying he had finished as well.

 

Strong hands rub tenderly up the curve of your back as you rest your sweaty forehead against his. He's softly chuckling and showing you a crinkly eyed smile makes your heart melt. "Wasn't that fun?" He asks, jovially. "I thought it was."

 

"Yes, it was fantasic." You smile back, peaking his lips. "...Delete your tinder, Genma." You probably don't need to convince him, but for added measure you brush your lips against his with more force. He leans into it, eagerly. His fingers lightly trace, random circles on your thigh as you make out. Genma sighs, relaxed, while your soft lips kiss the corner of his mouth. You pull away to look into his eyes, expectantly.

 

He gives you a lazily smile. "You don't have to tell me twice."

 


	24. Restoration (Izuna + Madara) ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The special Uchiha sauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another game of gUESS THAT KINK

Izuna's cum fills you, your body arching, the backs of your thighs against his as he keeps your legs open. You don't have the strength or will to move. His arms press against your ribs, under your tender breasts. 

 

His chin lifting off your shoulder as he pressed a delicate kiss behind your ear. You are still in the throws of ecstasy when Madara takes your hard, leaking nipple between his teeth. 

 

Izuna stays inside of you, keeping you plugged up, so that none of his seed spills. The eldest Uchiha releases your breasts, his tongue thoughtfully glazing across his bottom lip before he leans up to face you.

 

_You taste wonderful._

 

The compliment, makes you all the more shier as he peers into your eyes. Izuna's quiet chuckle echoes in your ear. He releases your middle only to move up into a sitting position. 

 

He pulls you against his chest, watching his brother press a rough kiss to your lips, the growl in his throat hoarse as he tightens his fingers in your hair.


	25. Not so Innocent (Orochimaru) ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've both been dating for awhile and Orochimaru simply can't wait any longer to sink his teeth into you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hilarious because I thought he was the worst in elementary school and now look at me sjhsggdchsf

The Sannin sits on your futon, relaxed as he tenderly holds something you made for him comically during a mission.

 

A crown composed of dried roses and vines. He admittedly found it abit silly that he just couldn't put it down; it was just too beautiful and he thought it looked nice on top of his head. But as much as he loved vanity, he loved looking at it more. It proved easier to do so while it was in his hands.

 

You were busy doing something with your team at the academy, something to do with show and tell. He remembers you mentioned that they wanted you to fill in for an instructor who'd gotten sick. He thought it nice that they kept that extracurricular activity around.  It brought back seldom memories of his days as a student and a smile slowly curled upon his lips.

 

_Maybe he'd go visit Jiraiya tomorrow or maybe Tsunade for old times sake._

 

He rubs the pad of his finger thoughtfully against the prickly, twisted stem of the roses. His mind drifting to you again. It was kind of you to let him into your home and into your life. Yamato was kind enough not to spy too much; he had complete privacy here. He could feel the anbu's presence slowly less and less. Perhaps he would be fully trusted one day. Orochimaru is patient if nothing else.

 

He lays back and sighs, the soft pillow affecting his racing mind. He stares at the ceiling for abit before he turns on his side; your scent immediately flooding his nose. He rubs his cheek against it, his nose closer and he inhales deeply.

 

His eyes flutter close. It's heavenly, intoxicating, and how he feels about you-- how he wants you and craves you. His mouth curving into a light smirk as the tip of his tongue swipes across his lips. He's never wanted anyone's body much like this before.

 

 

 

When you get home, in the evening, your feet are killing you. Those little punks at the Academy were more troublesome than they looked. You call out for Orochimaru, telling him you're finally back. You receive no answer. 

 

You figure he'll pop up eventually and don't worry about it. When you enter the bedroom, he's not there either. You close the door out of habit and start taking off your clothes. You ruffle up your hair, scratching your scalp lazily as you shuffle tiredly into the conjoining bathroom.

 

You turn on the light and go on to pull back the shower curtain. You turn on the water and set it on the desired temperature. Before you jump in, you grab a bottle of your favorite shampoo.

 

Once in the shower, the pins of water hit your tense shoulders and cleanse your body with warmth. You sigh, shutting your eyes, completely unaware of the body joining you.

 

Arms hug your waist and you gasp loudly as a taller, leaner body is pressed nakedly against yours. A familiar hiss tickles your ear.

 

Immediately, you get flustered, becoming a stuttering and shuddering mess as you feel something press into your ass. His deep, melodic chuckle rings clear even when his lips brush against your skin and his fangs graze the junction between neck and shoulder.

 

"Hi there. I didn't mean to scare you." He says, with a teasingly, dark tone that you've never heard before. He usually sounds not so 

 

This was the farthest you've gone too being intimate. This was nothing close to the light kisses and tender hugs that you usually saw coming. And not even as scandalous as the handful of times you've both tasted and played with each other orally in the wee hours of the night.

 

So, now it was finally happening. You hadn't expected it to end up this way. The dull ache in your feet was slowly forgetten as he sucked and nipped to should to neck, his tongue following behind.

 

Orochimaru quietly enjoyed the sweet, little sounds breaching your lips, the way you grabbed at him, unsurely, not knowing how to anchor yourself. Finally, your hand settled for his arm and the other in his black, accidentally pulling to tight. He hissed, sharply, and you started to apologize until he roughly bucked into you, your words cutting off into mix of gasp and a whine; his rock hard length fully engulfed between your cheeks.

 

"Oro...?" You call, above a whisper, panting alittle, breath shallow, heart racing for the longest, and completely turned on. 

 

"Yes?" He hisses. 

 

"You wanna do it...in here?"

 

"So bad." He says, pressing his open mouth near your neck, his forked tongue, trailing sporadic, nonsensical patterns on your skin. "I want you screaming..." He says, lowly, but loud enough for you to hear him over the spray.

 

You moan at that, humming your understanding. "Okay." Orochimaru silently releases and carefully moves you around to face him. His sharp eyes stare hungrily into yours as his fingers capture your chin. His lips savagely smack into yours, teeth clashing against the other. It's a brutal kiss, and you think you might have a busted lip. Orochimaru quickly sucks your bottom lip, a heady groan rumbling up his throat as he cleans up wound.

 

You are powerless as he grabs your wrists, backing you up against the wet wall. He puts your hands over your head, while the other slowly reaches down between your legs. You whimper when he teasingly brushes a finger between your wet folds. He tilts his head, questioningly.

 

"What's wrong, (Y/n)? You look like you're in pain. Should I stop?"

 

You shake your head. "N-no, please, keep going! Just, please, touch me.." You beg. He hums, thoughtfully, considering you. Orochimaru's fingers probe your entrance. 

 

"... Right here?" He asks, curiously. His finger trails up ridiculously light to your clit. "Or here?"

 

"Mmmmm! Both _please_!" You whine, leaning into his touch, dieing for it. Orochimaru tsks, ready to scold you.

 

"Greedy little whores don't get both. Choose _one_." He says, huskily. You can't believe he just said that, he's NEVER called you out of your name, before. You can't say you've ever heard him use foul language, but _fuck,_ if it wasn't hot.

 

A shrill, little cry bubbles up your throat as his fingers stop touching you all together. "O-okay! Fingers-- inside me, _please_!"

 

He smirks, rather darkly. "Good girl, that's what I like to hear. I won't keep you waiting any longer." He promises, pushing in two long fingers at once. He groans quietly, watching you arch into him, body trembling slightly. You feel him feeling around inside you, searching and curling.

 

You shut your eyes tight and he's suddenly stopped. You open them, "Why--"

 

"Keep them open. I want to see your eyes crossing when you come in my hand." He says, forked tongue flashing across his bottom lip, before his fingers curl again. You nod dumbly, compliant and needy. 

 

He's pushing them back inside with even more force than the last and it causes you to cry out. He adds another finger as you buck into his hand. The warmth in your abdomen tightening and building quickly. Orochimaru generously presses his thumb heavily against your clit and within no time your walls are clamping down on his fingers and you're doing exactly what he wants.

 

"You come undone so easily, (Y/n). We'll have to work on that in the future. Now, are you ready for the finale?" He asks, playfully, slowly dragging out his fingers. You pant, knees weak as he brings the same fingers to his mouth, tongue eager.

 

He scowls. "And what did you eat today? You taste bitter." You give him an apologic look.

 

"Fried fish, fries..." You mumbled. The kids unhealthy habits rubbed off on you today.

 

"Eat less fried things. You know I like eating you out." He almost pouts, and that confession has you flushing, embarrassed. He presses his body against yours, his lean, muscular chest brushing up against your breasts.

 

You give him a sheepish grin as he hooks your leg over his hip. "Hold on to me." He tells you, less commanding for a moment. You wrap your arms around his neck, and he makes you gasp sharply when he lifts up the other. Automatically, you hold him tight in fear of falling. He laughs at your startled expression. "Don't worry, I have you."

 

He guides your body down, slowly sheathing himself inside you. You bury your head into his neck, a hand fisting into his hair and pulling the strands tauter than you meant. He seems not to mind it though, moaning softly and melodically as you take the entirety of him.

 

His thrust start out slow, his lips kiss and nip any patch of skin they can reach. When he gets rougher, you can't help but to scratch his back and bruise his pale skin with your own mouth. Orochimaru suddenly sinks to the floor of the shower, your body ends up in a weird angle when he lets you go. He's thrusting into you abit longer, before he's pulling you further to the middle.

 

You feel the sightly uncomfortable feeling of the drain in the middle of your back as he holds your wrists above your hand with one hand. His black hair is a wet, all consuming curtain. There's no where to look, but into his hypnotic, unnaturally peculiar gold eyes.

 

Orochimaru stares right back, chewing his bottom lip til it's swollen, so enamored with how beautiful you look in throws of lust and passion. He's crashing a bruising kiss on to you again, his tongue easily sneaking its way into your mouth.

 

Kissing him could never get boring. It's like his tongue had a life of its own with how it quickly it could move, and tangle and wrap around yours. No one else's could possibly match how it felt on any part of your body. A sharp nip on your lip brings you out of hazy thoughts. He's letting go of your lip to suck on your tongue. He barely gives you enough time to breath out of your mouth.

 

He grunts loudly, squeezing your wrists tight and his nails leave crescent shaped marks on your hip as he shudders to a stop.

 

You moan at the feeling of warmth flooding you and his fingers quickly dive between your conjoined bodies. A strangled gasp leaves you as his fingers press firm circles on your button. You tremble to your release, seeing stars, tightening walls making him hiss an expletive.

 

At some point, you feel your back rest against something warm, wet, and solid. You sigh feeling fingers massage and scratch gently at you scalp, tightening your closed eyes when you feel soapy suds run down the bridge of your nose.

 

Orochimaru shampoos your hair in confirmable silence. You wonder what he's thinking about, if he's even thinking about anything significant. Regardless, you mutter a 'thank you', thoroughly enjoying the relaxing moment.


	26. Gimme Head (Hidan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Nara throws you a bone and you make quite the discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear you can come up with the best stuff in the shower.

What a interesting life you led. You specialize in recuse and recovery, you see all kinds of things. Sometimes horrible and sometimes not so horrible. But good usually comes out of it anyway, most people end up in one piece after they are helped by a medic.

 

 

You had quite the advantage with that sensitive nose and sharp hearing by hailing from the Inuzuka Clan. The marks on your cheeks one of your most noticeable features. You brought great honor to your family and your friends thought highly of you when it came to your skills.

 

You love to explore and you loved to dig. A hobby, really, when you had the time. However, you've never found anything note worthy. _Oh_ , how you wanted to find something cool.

 

You are sitting on a block of concrete; there's a building near the entrance of the village that's under construction. You look over your claw like nails. Black nail polish chipped from your morning dig. You aren't particularly bothered by it, your mind is busy and your face doesn't look very cheerful. To anyone in passing that happens to notice you you look quite forlorn.

 

Shikamaru Nara or Mr. Nara as you usually call him, happens to be the one to take notice of you today. He's returning from a mission with three other Hidden Leaf Shinobi. He looks your way, slowing down until he decides to walk in your direction.

 

"Hey, (L/n)." 

 

You look up, locking eyes with your senior. "Hi, Mr. Nara. How are you?" You ask as he comes to a stop in front of you. He nods his head, eyes looking more tired than bored.

 

"Exhausted to be honest. You? Looks like something's bothering you." 

 

You shrug. "'I haven't found anything. It's _getting_ to me, ya know?" You've told him of your interest before, when you were younger, not even a genin yet. You were a nice kid, but you had the nasty habit of digging holes. Random annoying holes that people would trip over or in worse cases, into.

 

The frowning man remembers how troublesome that was. He almost sprained his ankle because of your little hobby. 

 

"Kiba can't help you with that?"

 

You furrow your brows, lips pursed. "No."

 

Taking the hint, Shikamaru doesn't press that any further. He folds his arms. You watch him as his expression becomes thoughtful. Seconds later a deep hum rumbles in his throat. You light up abit as he regards you again.

 

"Y/n, you like bones I bet. Try Nara Clan Forest..."  He says. His mouth forming a small smirk at your wide eyed expression. "Just don't make a mess and scare the deer."

 

"Really!? Thanks!" You are so happy. Shikamaru waves goodbye as he goes on his way home. You promise not to make a mess. You'll be sure to cover up any ditches you create and you'll try not to spook the animals.

 

 

It's a short trip to the Clan's private land that resides on the outskirts of the village. You've never been here before, not many people have the opportunity as only those granted permission by a Nara can enter. And that's a small number, you are sure.

 

The trees are many and extremely tall. The ground beneath your feet is tough and dense. You kneel down and experimentally scratch at dirt that isn't covered by grass. You narrow your eyes. _Softer dirt. That would be easier._ With soil like this, abit gravelly, you'd make more of a mess and it'd take longer. "... Okay.." You mumble, talking to yourself. 

 

 

As you wander, occasionally spotting deer and enjoying the serenity, you test the ground with a buck of your shoes. It takes about an hour before you come across soil that seems abit more disturbed than the rest you've already tried. 

 

There's piles of rock and a couple fallen trees close by, it's kinda weird to you honestly. As you stare at the moss covered logs do you begin to recall that there was a battle with an Akatsuki member in this forest.   _Maybe it happened right here._ Everything or just most things were recorded; whatever led to the wars were taught in school.

 

You were a history buff yourself. But at the moment you couldn't remember the name of the guy or his specialty. Of course Shikamaru was the one who defeated him. Everyone knew that.

 

_Bones._

 

He did mention those.

 

You hesitate.

 

Why would he-- does he want you to find the body? Like some strange Easter hunt?

 

It takes you awhile before you decide to take your position to start digging. Hopefully, you'll find something not too horrible. _How morbid._

 

You hadn't taken Mr. Nara for the weird type.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You've dug quite the hole, the determination in your eyes evident as you tear the ground apart with your hands. Your clothes long since dusty and stained by dirt. The rubble and dead logs dispatched and blown away by your jutsu so you can cover more ground.

 

You've literally dug yourself a ditch when you make a terrifying find. You halt, a chilling shiver running up your spine when you pause, staring at light hair clumped with dirt and debris.

 

 Looks like you've found a body. Should you get a stick and poke it?  _Nah._ You don't smell any decomposition which is also very strange. 

 

You've touched worse.

 

You steel your nerves and just do it. 

 

You pull the head up from the dirt, some of the caked on soil falling from it. It's only a head. How gruesome. 

 

Your ears twitch when you hear a soft moan. Your heart races, hand trembling. Okay, this is creeping you out. Your fingers tighten in its hair as you look above yourself, the hole you are in is quite deep. How long have you been at this for? _Jeez._

 

_"The fuck...?"_

 

"Huh!?" You yell, dropping the head. Okay, that was definitely the dismembered head. What the fuck is going on? What kind of sick joke was Shikamaru playing?

 

You stare in horror as the head moves, rolling side to side, muffled words foul and angry. Did you dig up a grave? Probably.  Was this forest haunted? Perhaps. Was this a zombie head? Could be. A non-rotting zombie head.

 

You jump as the head rolls over completely, it's violet eyes staring at you.  _It's the head of a man. A angry looking man._

 

"Who the fuck are you?"

 

You don't answer right away which seems to anger him more. You let out a heavy breath, trying to regain whatever kind of calm composure you can gather.

 

"...(Y/n). You are...?"

 

"Name's Hidan! Where's that shit faced bastard...  **Shikamaru!?** " His voice is full of disdain. You shrug your shoulders, a lie flying past your lips.

 

"I don't know who that is."

 

Hidan narrows his eyes. "Ain't you from the leaf?"

 

Can't lie about that, not with your forehead protector in full view. "Yeah.."

 

"Then how the hell don't you know?"

 

"Just because I'm from there doesn't mean, I know everyone."

 

"Alright, smart ass..." Hidan frowns, face softening abit. "By the way, you seen a ugly motherfucker around here by any chance? He's tall, covered with stitches, he also stinks. Probably wearing a black cloak with these red retarded ass clouds on it."

 

"Nnnooo..." You release a airy chuckle. "I mean I've only seen deer out here. And they're pretty cute."

 

"Well shit." Hidan sighs. His face relaxes after he closes his eyes. He's been buried for awhile, he's honestly surprised he's still alive. Thank Jashin. Kazuzu is probably dead too. He'll miss that selfish fuck.

 

There's a awkward moment of silence before you lean down and pick him up. Your hands gentle on his jaw. He rudely asks what you are doing and your answer is simple.

 

"I can't just leave you here. I'm rescue and recovery!" What kind of ninja would you be if you just left him here and buried back the hole?

 

Hidan scowls. "Are you stupid, bitch? I'm a part of the Akatsuki! A missing nin, S rank. I rather be in this god damned hole then step one foot inside that fucking village!" 

 

"You don't have legs."

 

"Fuck you."

 

An amusing smile graces your face. "You don't have a dick."

 

" **Fuck**. _You_. **Bitch**."

 

Quite the find.

 

 

You easily climb out with Hidan and quickly cover back the hole. The Jashin worshipper insults you the entire time only pausing when you gently pick him back up again. 

 

When you get close to the village entrance you have to beg him to be quiet.

 

"Listen if you're quiet, I can work on getting you a body!"

 

Hidan expression shifts from shock to elation. "Seriously!?"

 

"Yeah, dude. Just shut up until we get to my place. Since you're a disembodied head you can play dead." You said. Hidan chuckles.

 

"Eh, clever hoe. Alright I'll do it." The jerk winks at you before freezing his face into a expression of death.

 

You roll your eyes and continue forward. The guards at the gate watch you closely as you approach them, eyes narrowing on what you're carrying.

 

"Halt. What is _that_?"

 

"Eehh, i-is that a head!? W-w-what are you doing with that!?" Color visibly leaves the ninja's face as the other looks suspicious.

 

"Don't worry. It's for the medic team, they needed a cadaver!" You smile reassuringly.

 

"Just..." They start.

"A head...?" The other finishes.

 

You shrug your shoulders. "I'm just following orders. You guys know doctors are weird!" You laugh.

 

The two guards seem convinced enough and shrug their shoulders before letting you pass.

 

"Thanks guys."

 

 

"Fucking morons." Hidan cackled as you hurried to your home. You rush pass your fellow Inuzuka, not wanting to be questioned or caught.

 

You catch your breath once you get inside. Your dogs immediately appear, circling around your feet as you kick your shoes off at the door.

 

You smile down at Hidan as you walk further down the hall. "You probably haven't felt water in over a decade."

 

"I smell that fuckin' bad?" 

 

"No, not really? It's just the dirt. I'll just wash your head over the sink. And when you get a body you'll be able to bathe like a normal person again." You really shouldn't be helping such a awful person. But even with a face caked with dirt his smile is rather charming.

 

"Thank you!" It's not something he says often. "You ain't bad for a hidden leaf asswipe."

 

An intrusive thought happens, you wonder if you could drown him.


	27. Spanking (Naruto) ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want Naruto to dominate you, but of course he has his own way of doing things.  
> [inspiration](https://narutosss.tumblr.com/post/160606146961/im-a-different-anon-but-those-spanking-hcs-got-me/)

You sighed, naked and laid over his lap, your ass being playfully rub and groped by big warm, calloused hands. Naruto snickered, his cheeks flushed pink as he enjoyed your softness. It's not like the touches were ineffective on you. If Naruto were to push his fingers between your closed thighs, he'd feel the slickness puddling there. 

 

"Naruto, _please_." You begged, easily getting his attention. He chuckled and continued to feel you up. You had long since felt the hardness of his arousal under his sweats pressing against your stomach.

 

"Weeeellll, since you're askin' so nicely~" He purred, smirk on his face as he raised a hand. In the next second you felt the smack just as loud as you heard it. The shrill cry that raced past your lips had the blonde groaning above and shifting his hips.

 

Another smack was rewarded with another wanton noise. Each spanking he gave only got rougher and only made you wetter, more delirious with lust. You clenched your thighs together, and Naruto's hand comes down again with a stinging force.

 

He groans, eyes narrowing on sexy, rippling flesh, burning with the impression of his hand. A whimper escapes you when he grabs and massages the abused cheek. "Does it hurt, baby?" He asks, huskily, above a whisper.

 

You only moan, arching your back, trying to push up into his soothing hand. Naruto stops massaging in favor of something else. A hand rests on the curve of your back and the other slides to your thighs, easily spreading them enough to experimentally rub the glistening lips of your pussy.

 

Naruto huffs out a heavy sigh, three of his fingers gathering at the spot as he inspects your juices, coating his fingers with. He removes them briefly and you hear a growl rumble up his throat. You can only guess he's tasting you since you are unable to look. The thought only makes you pulse with need, a quiet whine leaving you because of how empty you feel.

 

"Don't worry, Y/n-chan. I'll take care of you." He promises, lecherously. You open your mouth in a silent gasp as three fingers push into you right down to the knuckles. Without warning, another hand comes down on your ass.

 

Naruto rivels in the sounds and sharp curses you breath out, not once pausing his actions as you continued to leak and tighten up around his thrusting and searching fingers. A particularly hard slap is rewarded with a loud moan and then before you know it, he's moving and pulling you up with him.

 

Your back meets the warm sheets of your bed and you look up at a dangerously eager Naruto, whose pushing his pants down just enough to let his hard, thick cock spring free. You don't get much time to stare. Naruto pulls you and maneuvers you so that you almost hang off the edge of the bed. He wraps your legs around his waist, his length probing your entrance.

 

He chuckles, teasing you by rubbing it between your folds, brushing up against your clit. You arch up, whispering his name desperately. It's all he needs to push his slick cock inside you, slowly, inch by stretching inch.

 

When he's bottoming out, he throws his head, hips twitching forward. Naruto let's out a ragged groan, cursing. " _Shit_ , Y/n, you're so tight...!" He pulls back gradually before bucking into you, pushing you up the bed slightly. His thrusts are fast and powerful, each rock of his hips making you drunker and drunker. The sound of your headboard knocking loudly against the wall drowns out the wet, lewd sound of skin slapping against skin. You have never been so grateful for your corner unit.

 

"Ohhh, _Naruto_...!" You moaned, curving up, alluring breasts in full, viewing pleasure. Naruto's lidded eyes widen abit at the sight of your tasty looking, bouncing breasts. His movements faltering for a second so that he could push you up further and grab the soft orbs comfortably. He's pressed so deep inside you that it makes your head spin, his mouth encasing one of your nipples only makes it better.

 

You sneak a hand down to rub your lonely clit as Naruto's teeth grazes your bud. He moans loudly, feeling you tightening up, your shaking body an obvious signal of your release. He squeezes your breasts, popping one out of his mouth just to press an open mouthed kiss between the valley of your chest.

 

You curl fingers into his hair as he thrusts into you with renewed force. A wanton call off his name has him tittering off the edge, sporadic thrusts slowing. You gasp as he fills you up with cum, warmth and a pleasurable ache welling inside you. You feel the flat of his tongue lick up your chest until he reaches your neck. You lean into the sweet kiss he presses there, before the kiss turns into a gentle bite.

 

"Naruto..." You whisper, feeling him buck slightly into you, already ready for more. You feel his body vibrate as he chuckles. He looks up at you with a mischievous look.

 

"How about some shadow clones?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just now realizing how bae Naruto is /lesigh


End file.
